A wavering of the heart
by Galene
Summary: Epilouge UP! Mamoru has gone off to university in America leaving usagi behind, another woman is determined to make him her own. When Usagi shows up the situation escalates. will their love survive the disaster that follows?
1. chapter one

**Want to be my Beta reader? Or just someone to bounce ideas around with??**

** Please HELP ME!!!! *gets mamo-chan to beg for her***

** If **ur****** interested just e-mail me at hi_hello_o@hotmail.com n put beta or sumthing as the subject.  **

 All chapters are re-written, improved grammar, better sounding, versions of the originals. Here and there I've changed things so that the story flows better. If you are a member of the crowd that has read the original it'll be familiar, and if ur new… well then I hope you enjoy. ^_^ (n I'm going to be posting this in 5 chapter sections, and quickly as it is merely a re-write)

And now, it is my pleasure to present: 

**A Wavering Of The Heart**

**By Sugargurl**

****

**Chapter 1: Holidays draw near **

  
The young man sat at his desk trying desperately to focus his thoughts on his work, but without much success.

You see, his mind was constantly straying to thoughts of a certain petite, blue eyed, blonde haired girl, one that resolutely refused to leave him in peace. He sighed in defeat as he stood up from where his text books lay strewn across the desk to cross the small room he shared with Kevin his roommate. Once there he sat down upon his neatly made bed and reached into the top drawer of the nightstand to pull out a shoebox. A wistful smile blossomed upon his handsome face as he opened it to pull out a golden heart shaped locket, and a photo album.   
"Usako…." He breathed, as he looked longingly at the picture on the front of the album, before reaching to open the locket. The locket's sweet melody soon filled the room, making the man smile as the history of the seemingly insignifigant item flooded his senses, for it was a symbol of a romance which had managed to survive for over a millennia. 

He sat in silence for a bit, before he was jerked from his revere by the sound of a door opening, followed by foot steps.  
"Hey, Dare. You in here?" a brown haired green-eyed young man asked as he walked into the main room. 

"I'm in my bedroom 'Kev" 'Dare' as he had been affectionately dubbed by his new, American, friends responded from where he was on the bed. 

Hearing his reply Kevin wandered towards the bedroom and leaned casually in the doorway as he asked his room mate,

 "since you're not studying do you want to come Babe hunting with me?"   
The raven haired man on the bed rolled his eyes, as he turned to face him and said, "I can't…"   
"What's with you man?" Kevin asked. They had been roommates for just under a month and he still knew very little about his Japanese roommate, except that he wanted to be a doctor, his Japanese name was Mamoru, and that his English name was Darien.   
"Are you Gay or something?" then worried that his friend may take offense continued, "I mean, if you are that's cool and all…  
Darien laughed, "No, Kev I'm not Gay" he answered truthfully, "I just can't go 'babe hunting'."   
"Okay, so you're sure that you're not gay, and by the way girls look at you here they must find you attractive, but you're not willing to go hunt for girls?" He paused then for a moment as he thought, "hmm… don't tell me you're the man of steel and don't experience the raging hormones because I've seen you turn your head to look." 

then in a flash of inspiration it hit him. (or it could have been that he finally noticed the cover of the album that Dar was holding)

 "You've got a girlfriend back home?"   
"Yup!" Darien replied with a smile, hoping that the discussion would end there.  
Unfortunately for him, Kevin wasn't going to let it drop, 

"Oook then buddy, listen to your good friend Kev." He began moving to sit directly across from his room mate, 

"you're going to be here for another what, 2 years? And by the look on your face you plan to stay celebate? Come on! cut loose, have some fun, think of the possibilities" he pleaded, "I mean the girl is thousands of miles away for heaven's sake! How do you even know that she's still going to be the one at the end of all that time?"   
Darien just shook his head knowing that Kevin would never understand and repeated, "I just can't"   
"Fine, fine. You win… I give up on the condition that you at least come with me every now and then; being cooped up studying isn't healthy." 

"Yea, I guess I could come" the raven haired man reluctantly agreed,

 "Oh, and one more thing, could you at least let me see a picture of her…" Kevin stated standing to sit beside his buddy on the bed. 

Darien sighed, and handed over the photo album. Listening to his sharp intake of breath before Kev exclaimed,

 "I didn't know girls in Tokyo were that pretty!" before demanding, "Now which one is this girl of yours?"   
Darien laughed and opened the book turned to his favourite picture. It was the one taken last Valentines' Day; of the pair of them under the moonlight by the lake. Usagi was wearing a pure white dress that hugged her 17year old figure to perfection, her long blonde hair was loose, and her eyes beautiful cornflower blue eyes were shining, against pale skin light almost entirely by moonlight. In her hands she held one of his perfect thorn-less roses.   
"shit, she's gorgeous" Kevin stated, trying hard not to drool all over the picture.   
"Now do you understand?" Darien softly questioned.   
"Perfectly, If she wasn't your girl I think I'd make a move on her myself!" both men collapsed into a fit of companionable laughter.  
"Hey, Mr. Heart breaker let's head to the party, and make some more women fall in love with you…" Kevin teased, and still laughing Darien agreed, silently thinking '_he acts so much like Motoki'   
  
_

********

  
On the other side of the world the subject of their conversation was counting off the days until Christmas holidays, 

"Hmmm…. Three more weeks of school…then three weeks of holidays!" the blonde thought outloud as she walked out of the school thinking of her plans to travel to America in order to "check out Universities" and of course to see her beloved boyfriend.   
 "Hi Ami!" the girl exclaimed as she spotted her friend.  
"Oh, hi Usagi-chan" Ami replied looking up from her biology textbook….   
"Only three more weeks of school until Christmas break!" Usagi cheered.   
"Mmmm…" came Ami's unhearing response, before she looked up yet again realizing that she was being rude, "sorry, What was that?"   
"A~mi!" Usgai whined causing the poor girl to wince, "school is out in three weeks, and I was wondering if….you'd like to come to America with me?" 

At the mention of the word America Ami's head shot up, her eyes focused intently upon the blonde,   
"WHAT?! Go to America with you?"   
"that's what I said" the other girl confirmed, "my aunt has a house just outside of New York and I was kind of wondering if you'd like to come with me"   
"I'll have to ask my mom" she trailed off before continuing, "but it does sound educational"  
"Ewww Ami, I think u mean FUN!" Usagi corrected running off to catch up with Makoto, whom had just exited the home economics room.   
_'Ok, One down, only 3 more to go!'_ Usagi thought to herself….   
  


--- Back in the US ---   
The party was going in full swing by the time Darien and Kevin had arrived… Girls were everywhere, checking the pair out as they entered the room. One girl in particular, a slim raven haired beauty, with emerald green eyes, was particularly attracted to him, and when Darien saw her, he felt a feeling in the pit of his stomach which he had only experienced once before in his life….the day he met his Usako.


	2. chapter two

**Chapter 2 **

Back in Japan  
  
_Mamo-chan,  
how are you? I'm doing okay but I miss you terribly. How is University? I hope that it's nice. Nothing much happening here.  I might visit my aunt over the holidays but I'll let you know for love always,  
Usako _  
  
"done!" exclaimed the excited blonde as she quickly clicked the send button. She grined with joy as it told her that her message had been sent!    
"usagi-chan, Rei, Mina, Makoto, and Ami are here" a motherly voice called up from downstairs  
"coming!" cried the 17yr old rushing out of her redecorated room and down the stairs.    
  
"there you are usagi…" exclaimed Rei hearing a bang as Usagi crashed into something as she careened around a corner. "think you could get here with out breaking something for once?"   
"Thanks for your concern, but I, unlike SOME people, was writing to my boy friend!"   
"ohhhhh burn!" sniggered Minako  
"Well, …. Well… errrr…. ODANGO, you're sooooooo annoying!" cried the raven haired beauty… starting one of their legendary tongue wars…as the rest of the group sighed, wondering if the pair would ever grow out of them.   
"ok children, lets go" Makoto urged as she herded them out the door…..  
  
The group piled into Rei's new car and slowly headed for the local mall, stopping every 2nd block due to Mina's cries of ,  
"there on the left! Ohhhh he's sooooo HOT!" or " WAIT I need that guys number!" 

Accompanied by Mako's wistful comment of "he looks just like my ex-boyfriend"  
finally after about 20min's the girls reached the mall…  
  
4 hours later and $500 poorer the girls trooped out. Somehow they managed to fit all there purchases and themselves into the car, and dropping Usagi off at home, they promised they'd pick her up the next day for a party…..  
  
Usagi ran inside shouting  
"I'm home!" stumbling up the stairs with her arms full of bags….  
Dumping her purchases on the bed she whipped over to her computer and checked her mail… there it was an e-mail…..  
  
_Dear my Darling Usako,  
I'm doing well, winter term exams coming up! I went to a party on Friday night… don't worry usako your still the only one for me…  
If you come to town let me know ahead of time… so I can meet you at the airport…  
all my love  
Mamoru  
p.s. my room mate thinks you are stunning_  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan!" sighed Usagi, as she reached over to her photo album. Longingly she flipped through the pictures drooling at the site of him.   
"only two more weeks….."   
  
**USA******

Mamoru, classes finished for the day, had decided to head over to the library to hit the books so to speak, and his first exam was only a week and a half away. 

Once inside the library he grabbed himself a table by the window, laughing silently to himself as he recalled the site that he was usually faced with when he had to study. A mental image of his Usako with her lips turned slightly down in a pout as she stared up at him from underneath long golden lashes, filled his inner eye, and her warm if slightly whining voice filled his ears with the remembered sound of her begging him to go get a bite to eat with her before he shut her out in favour of his books.  

"oh! Hi Darien, fancy seeing you here!" exclaimed Melanie popping out of seemingly no-where.  
Darien's train of thoughts interrupted, he glanced up to see the girl from the party before him  
"hi Melanie." He replied politely  
"do you mind if I join you? My 1st exam is coming up next week, and…. Well I always like to sit near a window… besides I thought you could help me study?"   
he nodded his head in response, getting back to his text book  
They studied in companionable silence, Darien enjoying her quite company even as his thoughts strayed away from medical topics, to more personal ones: such as how was Usagi doing without him, had she gotten his e-mail? would she really come? He really hoped she would as it just wouldn't seem like Christmas with out her. He smiled then, as he remembered Christmas the previous year, seated at her kitchen table with her Dad glaring daggers at him. Melanie look up, wonderingly as he shook slightly in silent laughter,   
"what's so funny?' she asked  
startled Darien looked up at her and said,   
"just thinking about my Usako" in Japanese  
"um… come again?"   
"oh, sorry… you just startled me…" he replied unwilling to tell her about Usagi for some reason…  
"ok… hey could you help me?" she asked innocently …   
"uh…ok"   
"um… could you show me how to find my pulse… I can do it… but… I always have such trouble." Melanie pleaded glancing up at him from under her eyelashes  
Darien felt his breath catch in his throat and his thoughts become confused… just that little gesture looked so like Usagi's.   
_'well, it wouldn't hurt…_' he thought to himself, reaching across the table he took her hand in his feeling her soft warm skin. Melanie flushed a becoming pink, her eyes laughing. It was then that he knew it was all a ploy, to get his attention, but by that time he was under her spell, no longer careing as he helplessly stared at her soft pink lips and her shinning emerald eyes that seemed to see through him.   
Darien took a deep breath trying to calm his raging hormones. __

_What's wrong with me?_ He thought as he failed miserably when he tried to conjure an image of Usagi to mind. The resulting mental picture ended up with Melanie's long black hair, Usagi's eyes, and a more mature figure like that of the girl across from him.   
He shook his head to clear the image and tried again, with the same result.  
"Did you find it?" her soft voice interrupted his thought…  
"Huh? what was that?" he questioned  
Melanie laughed, looking into his confused eyes, "my pulse silly!" she whispered.   
"oh, yes… it's here" he replied placing his fingers in the appropriate spot on her wrist before he lifted his hand up to locate it at her neck. After finding it, Melanie began to search for his. Her cool, feather light touches sent shivers up his arm and caused his brain to practically short circuit, banishing all thoughts of everything but the here, and now.   
Acting on instinct he placed his larger warm hand over her smaller one, gently helping her to locate the pulse at the base of his throat, looking down into her clear emerald eyes as she smiled up at him.   
"WOAH! IS IT JUST ME OR IS IT GETTING HOT IN HERE!!" a voice interrupted them… instantly they dropped eachothers hands, each looking away from the other as twin blushes coloured their cheeks. Recouvering, Darien looked around for the source of the distraction, spotting his room mate standing at the doorway a giant grin spread from ear to ear. Darien burst out laughing at the site of Kevin's goofy expression. Expression tapering to one of severity Kevin warned,

 "Watch out! Melanie, or he'll break your heart. He's already got a blonde diva back home."  
 Melanie just laughed mentally steeling herself for the battle ahead thinking, _'well, well, then I think this "diva" is going to have a little competition.'I'm not condidered a heart breaker for nothing…_ _although' pausing, she glanced at Darien from underneath her lowered lids, _'I think with him, I could get serious' _then she smiled sweetly up at Kevin and remarked…   
"I don't think she'll have anything to worry about. Darien here was just showing me how to find his pulse."  
Instantly Kevin felt his guard go up, and knew that there was more to Melanie than her sugar sweet exterior._


	3. chapter three

**Chapter 3**

_Approximately 3 weeks late in Tokyo_

That morning Sun the shone brightly down upon the sleeping figure of a petit blonde as she lay sprawled out upon the bed. As the clock on the night table read 7:45am a harsh beeping emanated from the speakers causing a long pale arm to reach out from the bed and slap the snooze button. 

The black cat which had been sleeping peacefully awoke and making its way to the girls head let out a blood chilling yowl! The girls blonde head flew from the pillow eyes open, mouth agape as she screamed,

"LUNA!!! do you have do that?!?!?!?"

"only when you set that infernal thing to interrupt my sleep" came the cats calm voice in answer to the high pitched sound. 

 "luna…" laughed the blonde "you know I had to set it earlier, I am leaving today"

"I know, and if you don't get ready and finish packing soon…" the cat began, "you'll miss that plane"

"NO! WAY!" the blonde cried in horror as she raced into the bathroom, her arms piled with warm clothes to protect her against freezing Eastern USA temperatures.

"Usagi, Usagi" came her mothers voice from the bottom of the stairs

"Coming!" cried the teenager rushing down the stairs

"your friends are here" said her mother gathering her into her arms for a hug

"I'm going to miss you mom" whispered Usagi 

"I'm going to miss you too" 

then Usagi ran to give both her brother and Dad a hug before dashing out the door after Makoto whom had come to get Usagi's bags. 

"See ya in three weeks!" Usagi called to her family.

"have fun Usagi, and don't forget to write" her mother called after her as she leapt into Rei's car and settled herself in the back seat sandwiched between Minako and Ami.

"hi guys" she greeted them 

"hi" they replied

"Odango look! We only have 15min to get to the airport, if you weren't such a lazybone we wouldn't have to worry about being late!" scolded Rei

"Rei-Chan lay off" mumbled Minako tactfully under her breath to avoid the raven haired beauties wrath. 

"geez pyro, I just had to say good-bye" 

"sure" Rei muttered rolling her eyes "and get enough food to last you a lifetime"

"what are you talking about?" she questioned…

"um…. I think she's referring to the smells coming from your carry on" stated Ami

"oh" Usagi mouthed vowing to search the bag later

"So Usagi, who was that hot guy at the party yesterday" questioned Minako turning to her friend

"wha'?"

"don't play dumb Usagi-Chan…"

"I don't think she has to pretend" grumbled Rei from the front seat

" you know, the tall guy… brown hair… grey eyes… " 

"oh that guy" Usagi began waving her hand dismissively "I think his name was  Seiya"

"oh, so what's up with you two? you looked pretty close"

"EW! Minako!" Makoto exclaimed in shock, "How could you say such a thing?" 

"you know Odango can't see past the end of her nose, or Mamoru for that matter" laughed Rei

"Gomen" minako began pouting "Just you practically ignored us the whole evening" 

"Sorry guys, just he was really nice and he helped me keep other guys away." Stated Usagi remembering how much fun she'd had with him. 

noticing the far away look in their friends eyes Mako said,

"Come on Usagi-chan… what do you really think of him?"

"well" she started a red blush creeping over her cheeks.. "if I didn't have my Mamo-chan IthinkIwouldgooutwithhim" she finished rushing the last part

"WHOAH! Translation" requested Ami 

" she said,  I think I would go out with him" 

"thanks Mina-chan" 

"no prob. Ami" 

"WHOA Odango… I think I have a little something to tell that lover boy of yours"

"hey Rei… I wouldn't say anything, or I'll just tell Chad about you and a certain blonde haired, green eyed guy"

"shut up Odango.." 

"what blonde?" questioned Chad whom had been driving the whole time

"Nothing" stated Rei as the gang begged,

"Come on Rei, tell us more" 

"Oh look! The airport!" stated Rei trying to evade their questions

"I'll get you later Rei" stated Usagi as Chad pulled up in front of the departures area of the airport.

The gang unloaded their suitcases from the car, as Rei said her good byes to Chad. Ami and Minako went to get luggage trolleys, and 

upon their return the girls experienced some trouble trying to load eight monstrous suitcases onto the two little trolleys. 

In the end they managed it and still had 10mins to check in, before they'd begin running late. 

The line was enormous and seemed to stretch forever in either direction. 

Spotting a group of guys she recognised from the party waiting near the middle of the line Minako hurried towards them. 

"Hi, I'm Minako" she introduced herself flashing them a winning smile.

"Hi" replied one of the guys as he looked her over,

'hmm… average looking' Minako appraised him, "yes, well… my friends and I saw you here, and we were wondering if you were at that party two nights ago?" she questioned lookin up at him from under lowered lashes. 

"Yes, we were" he replied mater of factly

"oh, well my friends and I saw you there…" while pointing towards the gang whom was waiting with their luggage. 

As the guy looked towards them Makoto gave a little wave and a light seemed to go off in the guys head

"yeah! I remember you…" he stated "you want to wait here with us?"

"sure!" Minako piped up looking up, at him with her large baby blues letting them shine in gratitude. Minako almost laughed as she heard the guy's intake of breath. 

_How predictable she thought as she ran towards the gang to drag them foreword in the line. _

And so our group of friends successfully bypassed more than half the line, checked in. They were still hanging with the guys as they made their way to the departure gate, and eventually got separated on the plane itself. 

The plane was pact, and Usagi was instantly reminded of a cow pen, the way people were packed together, with barely enough room for their legs. To her right sat Minako and to her left was Ami. In the row behind them Rei and Makoto sat flirting shamelessly with a handsome young American in broken English. 

_'They seem to be having fun' Usagi thought to herself, as the safety instructions blared out over the in cabin speakers. _

Nearly an hour later the plane was in the air, and the in-flight movie, which just happened to be Sailor V began. 

"this could be fun.." Usagi whispered to Minako as they watched her in the movie which had made her a star.

"yes" Minako replied nudging her as she spotted the food trolley. 

Their opinion of the flight took a turn for the worst as soon as they bit into their first bites of the horrid tasting of plane food.

***********

_Meanwhile in the US_

Darien had found himself in a state of inner turmoil. He found himself thinking more and more about Melanie. He knew that they were just friends, but he couldn't help wondering if they could be something more. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, that was always when a picture of his Usako entered his brain and banished the thought from his mind. That is when he got a real picture of his beloved at all,  and not some screwed up half and half that looked like some kids colouring book where the kid could match the head to the body. 

"hey Dare. How's is going?" asked Melanie as she ran to catch up with him  

"not too bad" he replied slowing his pace.

"great! Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to that party with me on Saturday." As Darien eyed her suspiciously she finished "just as friends. I don't want to go alone" 

"ok… I'll check with Kevin… and call you later" 

"k" said Melanie smiling sweetly as she turned to go, but was really thinking… 'damn! Kevin is too suspicious, I can't put operation Darien into affect with him around!" 

*****

_Back with the scouts_

They landed in the California right on schedule and managed to get through customs with out a glitch. Usagi was near bouncing in delight as the group entered the arrivals zone and began to look for Usagi's aunt.  

Spotting her Usagi rushed ahead calling, "Hi Auntie!"

"hello Usagi, are these your friends?" her aunt responded giving her niece a hug. 

"yup!" then introducing them continued, "this is Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto!" 

"nice to meet you!" they greeted her, and with the pleasantries over everyone followed her out to her car, and once again encountered the problems that arise when trying to pack eight massive suitcases into a specific area. 

"Usagi… I thought you said your aunt lived outside New York?" questioned Minako as they finally left the airport with two suitcases on the roof of the van. 

"Oh, that's her other house" whispered Usagi in reply

"so what do you want to do first?" asked Usagi's aunt

"um, Auntie, can we go to Stanford? I want to surprise Mamoru!" 

smiling at her her aunt said, 

"why not,  it is on the way home!" 

"YEAH!" Usagi cheered in reply as her friends chuckled in amusement, some things just never changed. 

****

_Back at the University_

Mamoru was heading back to his dorm to find Kevin, when Melanie caught up to him for the second time that day. 

"Hello Melanie"

"Hi Darien" she said leaning close

"What's up?" 

"oh… nothing much" she responded, Standing on tiptoe to whisper in his ear "I was wondering if you'd like to come see Oceans 11 with me" 

"um ok…" he responded shivers running down his spine from her warm breath

"great!" she exclaimed grabbing his hand and preparing to lead him down the halls when a voice cried in another language,

"Mamo-chan!.... Mamo-chan!" then as the footsteps came to a stop near him

"what are you doing? Who is that?"

Darien turned at the sound of that familiar beloved voice, to see the disapproving face of his Usako staring up at him. A hurt expression in her eyes 

"who is that?" she questioned Melanie (in English) looking from the petit blonde beauty to her friends face. 

"Usako…" he breathed drinking in her beauty 

then in two long strides he closed the distance between them and scooped her up into his arms.  While Melanie looked on an expression of jealousy marring her pretty features, going unnoticed by everyone, but Makoto whom had been eyeing her closely through out the exchange. 

"Mamo-chan who is that?" whispered Usagi (in Japanese) from the safety of his arms

"a friend he responded" silencing her next question with a kiss

"Darien!" Melanie's voice came from behind them "who are these people?"  She questioned as he broke off his kiss with the little blonde

Answering her in English he said, 

"this is my girlfriend Usagi, and her friends." 

"what are they doing here?" she demanded making the mistake and thinking that they did not know English

"we came to see him…"  said Ami in perfect English

"you speak English?"

"of course!" stated Usagi glaring at her, she had the funny feeling that there was more between them than meet the eye.

"oh!" then turning to Darien, "your still going to come to the party with me aren't you?" she questioned with a slightly hurt expression that made his heart melt down into a pile of mush. 

"I guess so… since I already said I would"

"yeah!" she exclaimed a giant smile gracing her features as a smaller one to appeared on Darien's. 

In japanese 

"mamo-chan, can we come too?" asked Usagi, looking at him with her large innocent eyes and hopeful expression. 

If his heart was mush before now it was totally melted and lying in her hands along with the rest of him.

"yes usako, I'll take you" he replied 

Usagi squealed in delight and launched herself into his arms, giving him a kiss. 

Mamoru sighed happily against her lips as he felt that special feeling that only she could cause course through him, and as they broke apart he smiled whole-heartedly down at her thinking, 

_'usagi… really is the only one for me…' _

"Well, why don't you come meet my room mate" Mamoru stated before leading Usagi with her friends in tow towards his dorm to meet his room mate. 

Melanie tactfully caught Usagi's eye as the blonde studied her, and with a look she told usagi all she needed to know which was,

"you better watch him 'cause I know he likes me, and I could twist him around my little finger if I wanted to" 

Usagi, taking a second glance at her tightened her grip on her beloved, suddenly afraid that maybe Melanie was telling the truth.


	4. chapter four

**Chapter 4 **

Mamoru lead his angel and her group of friends towards his dorm room. The resident male population looked on in amazement as the beautiful girls passed by. Melanie not one to be left out had decided to tag along and was soon swarmed by guys asking questions about Mamoru's little harem. 

Kevin had already heard the buzz about Mamoru by the time they reached their dorm room and was waiting at the door. 

"Hi" Kevin greeted them in Japanese, startling the beauties as they entered the room 

"hi" they replied turning to Mamoru for introductions. 

"Kevin, I would like you to meet, Usagi, and her friends, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei" 

"Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, This is Kevin my room mate" 

"Hello!" they said in unison thinking, _'he's pretty cute'while makoto silently commented to herself 'he looks just like my old boy-friend'_

"so, what's up?" asked Kevin 

Usagi still latched to Mamoru said, 

"We came here for holidays. I couldn't bare to be away from my Mamo-chan any longer" she said the last part looking into her love's midnight orbs as their heads moved towards one another as if by gravity, This caused Rei to comment in Japanese

"go get a room…" this got a glare out of Usagi and started an adorable tongue war between them, which went completely unnoticed by the scouts, reminded Mamoru of home, and caused Kevin to chuckle. 

"They do it all the time" remarked Makoto, with a suffereing sigh, in English.  

"So, Dare, are they coming to the party?" Kevin asked his room mate

"yeah…. "

"does Mel know?" Kevin asked 

"Does Mel know what?" came a voice from the doorway

"That we are going to the party" came Minako's response

"YEAH! I know Kev." Melaine replied

"ok, just making sure."

"so what do you want to do?" Mamoru asked the former Senshi

"well, we could see the sites?" asked Ami " I read something about some art galleries, and a museum" this invoked a groan from the rest of the scouts

"Mamo-chan," started Usagi "could you take us shopping… so we can buy something for the party?"

Mamoru let out a suffering sigh, then looking down at his Usako's eyes, agreed. His agreement resulted in Usagi's quick move towards the door, with him being literally dragged behind her, and the Senshi on their heels. Smiling Makoto, quickly grabbed Kevin, and followed the crowd leaving a stunned Melanie alone in the now deserted room.  

_On the day of the Party-Saturday, at Usagi's Aunts house._

The Upstairs, and bathroom looked like a disaster area, clothes, makeup, and shoes littered the floors of the bedrooms, and trailed out into the hallway between them.  

From this mess five breathtaking beauties emerged, at exactly 8:00pm, at the ringing of a door bell.

Usagi's aunt went to open the door, and in stepped Kevin, Mamoru, and Melanie, who had come to pick up the Senshi. 

Kevin's jaw dropped open, at the site of them thinking,

_ 'I have to move to Japan'_ and saying out loud,"You look amazing…. Causing blushes to creep becomingly onto 5 pairs of cheeks"

"arigatou" replied Makoto "you don't look so bad yourself" 

Kevin laughed and replied, "not nearly as good as you do"

Melanie just stared at them in subdued silence jealous at the beauty displayed before, and the response it was invoking from her two males companions. 

Having stared solely at his love in open mouthed amazement, Mamoru walked towards his Usako and whispered in her ear, "you get more beautiful all the time." 

Usagi just hugged him and giving him a kiss whispered "oh Mamo-chan… aishiteru"

The clearing of a throat pulled them out of their romantic moment, and they turned to see the eyes of their friends focused on them, 

"NANI?" exclaimed Usagi nearly drowning out Mamoru's,

"WHAT?"

"um…sorry to interrupt your love fest, but can we go?" questioned Kevin. 

"oh…." Muttered Usagi.  Letting it hang in the air before turning to her aunt and saying, "see you later auntie…" as she was hauled out the door.  

"good bye everyone have fun!" Usagi's aunt called as the group went down the driveway. 

Everyone piled into the large green van that belonged to Kevin's uncle. Kevin drove, Makoto sat in the passengers seat, Darien found himself squashed between Usagi, who was clinging to him as if there was no tomorrow, with Melanie on the other side,  and then Rei, Minako, and Ami were in the very back. 

The drive was going quite well, if you didn't count the dark glances Usagi, and Makoto sent Melanie every time she so much as touched Mamoru, or Rei's fit when the Senshi proceeded to grill her for more information on the hot guy. All this was done in Japanese, making Melanie feel quite out of sorts, and Kevin, who understood some Japanese wonder what the heck it was they were talking about. 

Finally ten minutes later they arrived at the gateway to a large white stone house, belonging to Jonathan Marcus, son of one of the more prominent, and filthy rich citizens. His parents had gone away for the week, and he had decided to host a party in celebration of the winter holidays! 

All conversation ceased as the Senshi's eyes were glued to the windows, looking at the magnificent light display outside. Usagi's exclamations of delight occasionally broke the silence, and were often followed by a small chuckle from Mamoru.  Usagi was just too cute when she was excited.  

This wasn't your normal party afterall this was a social event of the year, a winter ball, and the Senshi were very happy that they had decided to dress up when they saw the outfits of the other guests. 

Kevin pulled up to the front door, and Mamoru got out first doing the gentleman's part in handing each lady out of the Van one by one.  The van empty Kevin handed the keys to the valet and the group walked inside. The group entered with the ladies going stag first, followed by Kevin whom had offered Makoto his arm, with Usagi and Mamoru bringing up the rear.

Once inside they removed their coats revealing the beautiful outfits beneath; then they proceeded to enter the main ball room, every head in the room turned towards them, for they made a stunning picture. 

First came Minako, Ami, and Rei, looking stunning in their outfits of pale pink, blue, and red followed by Makoto on Kevin's arms in a dark green dress. The room fell into an awed silence as unknown to them their Future King and Queen entered. 

Usagi's long silvery blonde hair fell in tumbling waves of silk about her maturing figure which was encased in a pure white dress that reached to just above her knees. The dress had a low scooped neck, showing off her smooth creamy skin, held up only by two thin straps that went over her shoulders. Pure white heeled sandals adorned her feet showing off her perfectly moulded legs. She wore very little makeup, only a touch of lipgloss, and for jewlery her ears, and slender neck were adorned with matching, a white gold crescent moons.  

As she entered the room on Mamoru's arm she looked around and saw the jealousy written in every females eyes, not only at her for having this hunk of a man, but at her herself for being so damn beautiful. 

Mamoru also noticed the jealous and adoring looks on the faces of the men, and told them all with a look, and a protective arm around his Usako's waist to stand back as she was his.

Behind the Japanese beauties came Melanie ticked that she wasn't the one on Darien's arm, and even more upset that she was being completely ignored by the male population, as they swarmed like bees around the Senshi. She glared at the sound of them talking and flirting with them while she stood on the sidelines being ignored.

By the time the party was in full swing Melanie was wondering why she had even bothered to come. _'DAMN!' she thought as she watched Usagi, and Darien drift by towards the drink table for about the 6th time that night.  Usagi laughing as Darien poured them each yet another strawberry margarita._

 _' THAT_ SHOULD BE ME! I wish that little bitch had never showed up!'__

"so Mel…. How's it going" came a familiar sarcastic voice from behind her

"Fine KEVIN now just leave me alone" she stated turning to face him

"cranky today aren't we…. " he replied

"just FUCK off  Besides I thought you were hanging with that Jap. Bitch, Mahoto…or something"

"that's Makoto, and she went to the bathroom with Usagi" 

"She did….. why thanks" Mel. Replied with a wicked smile then shoving Kevin out onto the balcony she quickly closed and locked the door

_'time to move in for the kill.'_ she thought as she approached Darien,  just as a fast song came on

"Hey, Dare did you save me a dance?" she questioned innocently as he gulped down a shot of Tequila.  

Darien who was before positive that Usagi was the one became uncertain again as he looked into Melanie's pleading green eyes… 

Then pouring himself some brandy to settle his nerves he replied,

"Yes, I did" voice slightly slurred from the alcohol as he led her to the dance floor, a small part of his mind wondering why he was drinking so much. 

Melanie wrapped her arms around his neck pushing herself close to him.  

_'She smells like vanilla and strawberries, like Usagi'_ Darien thought as his senses became engulfed by the sent of her perfume.  The music sped up, and the disco style lights swirled before his eyes, confusing his senses, until all he was fully aware of was Melanie's warm body pressed up against his own… 

_'this is perfect._' thought Melanie sensing his confusion, then she whispered, 

"Dare…" her warm breath on his ear sending a wave of shivers down his spine, "your such a good dancer" then she leaded her head against his chest.

her closeness became almost more than he could bear, and he found himself torn between pulling her closer, and pushing her away. The heat of her body pressed against his, the sent of her shampoo, her perfume, the beating of her heart, All of it,  Beguiling his senses, all this a part of her plan to lead him to his downfall. 

Slowly she tilted her head up, her fingers burying themselves in his hair as she pulled his head down and pressed her lips firmly on his.  Darien's body took control, before his confused mind could piece everything together, as he leaned into the contact kissing her back. 


	5. chapter five

Chapter 5 

The lips pressed against his own were soft and tasted sweet sending a fire over his body, but something was missing. This was not the all consuming soul shattering kiss that he was used to… his mind immediately recoiled as the knowledge that it wasn't Usagi entered his mind, instead a new name found its way through the fog. 

_ 'Melanie '_ accompanied by the thought, _'oh my god! Kevin was right about her'_

His recoiling mind tried to force his reluctant body to move away, but it just wasn't happening instead the kiss deepened as Melanie forced her tongue into his mouth, that did it. His consciousness seemed to vanish as a primeval emotion overtook his senses temporarily banishing Usagi from his poor lust infused mind. 

Meanwhile Melanie was gloating inside at her success with the kiss. A small twisted smile gracing her lips even as they more fully captured his. 

_'I knew he loved me!'_ she thought to herself as she traced her tongue around his mouth.

Just then Usagi entered the room an expression of sheer disbelief overtaking her beautiful features then her sky blue orbs darkened in anger, as she marched towards the pair with a nearly exploding Makoto on her heels.

  "Chiba, Mamoru" She stated her voice cutting through his senses and finally giving him back control over his body

Looking at her Mamoru felt his heart and soul shatter into a million pieces, he felt like a complete and total jerk!

All around them the party seemed to stop, as people turned to watch the encounter between the blonde angel and the handsome god-like man.  Many angry glares were sent Melanie's way but the bitch just ignored them confident that she had Darien's heart in the palm of her hand. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" demanded Usagi eyes blazing with anger, as tears leaked out the corners,  making her twice as beautiful as before and causing Mamoru's breath to catch in his throat. 

_'What have I done!_' he thought to himself watching the light of his life shatter, and break before him.

Before he could answer Melanie interrupted saying, "We where going to tell you earlier, but Darien here is MINE NOW!"  She couldn't help gloating as she said the last two words stunning the crowd, 

"YOU BITCH!" exclaimed Usagi 

"MY GOD MELANIE!" muttered Mamoru at the same time. Her louder cry drowning him out.

"And YOU MAMORU! I GUESS YOU DIDN'T CHANGE THAT MUCH AFTER ALL!  YOU ARE STILL THE SAME POMPOUS JERK THAT YOU WERE 4 YEARS AGO!"

"Usagi… wait let. Me explain…" he said as she turned to go.. 

"What is there to explain…" She stated turning back to face him. "I still love you… I will always love you… you, oh Mamo-chan, what about our future? Chibi-Usa? " she said her voice dropping to a choked whisper as the tears fell from her haunted eyes, "I guess it was just a dream. How could I have believed that  you really loved me? You're perfect and, well I'm just  klutzy little Usagi…" 

Then in Japanese she added, 

"the silly princess of the moon, who will always love you, but… now….i'll just say  Good bye my mamo-chan. "  then turned and ran towards the door tears streaming from her crystal blue eyes as the pain of separation from him washed over her senses… her heart and soul shattered, causing her to stagger, and nearly fall.

 Turning one last time at the door she took her last look at him, but she didn't see the tears streaming down Mamoru's face as she ran the last few feet to the door

As Usagi reached the door he said the only thing he could, 

"AISHTERU USAKO!"  as he watched his only love walk out of his life,  taking with her not only his heart, but his will to live. 

Stunned he stood their, wishing it was all just a bad dream.  '_no__, no, no…. this can't be happening' was all that ran through his mind._

All through the exchange Minako had been watching from the side lines, and being the Goddess of Love she heard the truth and pain in his final words. 

_'Oh my GOD!__ That bitch!' she thought to herself while glaring at Melanie. Then with an evil smile she nudged Makoto and ran after Usagi with the rest of the Senshi. _

As Mamoru came partially out of shock he started running, stumbling slightly from the alcohol, towards the door. Only to find his way barred by Kevin and Minako. 

"Let me through….. I ….. I have to talk to her!" demanded Mamoru

"Mamoru…." Reprimanded Minako… "I think you have caused enough harm for one evening, but, I will talk to Usagi later, on your behalf"

"We know what a bitch Melanie is…. And I knew she was scheming something all along… I just didn't know what" stated Kevin

"Oh my god! What have I done..."moaned Mamoru, as he caught a glimpse of his broken angel as she got back into the van. 

"Mamoru, don't worry…. Everything will turn out ok in the end…." Said Minako giving him a comforting smile…

"please she has to forgive me,  I don't think I can live with out her…." He stated truthfully staring Minako in the eyes; knowing that she was his best chance, at gaining Usagi's forgiveness, 

"well, in the mean time, don't do anything stupid." Stated Minako

With a weak smile he said "I'll try." 

_Meanwhile inside, _

Makoto had decided to take Melanie into her own hands, and marching up to her she balled her hand into a fist. 

"YOU BITCH!!" raged Makoto "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TOO HER!!"

"simple, She had something I wanted, so I took it " replied Melanie with a self-satisfied smirk 

"HE DIDN'T WANT YOU, you WHORE!" 

"that doesn't matter, he will in time just like all the others" Then with a flip of her hair as she turned to walk away "I always get what I want"

"NOT THIS TIME!" stated Makoto wanting to hit her with a thunderbolt. Then taking her fist she rammed it right into Melanie's smiling face. 

And stalked out of the room saying in a cold voice 

"Nobody hurts Usagi and gets away unscarred!" 

arrived at the door just in time to hear mamoru say 

"…..try"

"Hi Mamoru" she began her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I have a little something for you" 

_'oh no!_ ' thought Mamoru, seeing the rage in her eyes'

"Mako-Chan,  Don't he's innocent" said Minako

"innocent my foot!" she shot back and landed a hard punch to his gut. Then grabbing Kevin and Minako's hands she led them to the bus, still muttering obscenities at Melanie under her breath.  

Author's Note:

That's all for the first segment of the edited chapters, the next part will be up shortly. 

Please feel free to give me some constructive criticism as I am always trying to improve, tho. Keep in mine I wrote most of this story nearly a year ago @_@

Once again, if you would like to be my Beta reader, or just some-one I can bounce ideas around with (cuz. I'm starting yet another story soon) please e-mail me at hi_hello_o@hotmail.com and put Beta or something like that in the Subject box. 

Thank you for all the support and this edited version is to make it more enjoyable for those that love the story to read. 

See you all soon, 

Sugar   


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mamoru sunk to the ground holding his throbbing stomach as the van sped away. 

Then he felt someone touch his shoulder and a soft voice say, 

"hey dare, at least you have me now."

He turned around and looked at her, Melanie, the reason he was in this mess. His eyes were hard as ice, his expression dark as he stated, 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" 

"but darien" she said looking up at him from under her eyelashes in that cute gesture which had always gotten her what she wanted

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BITCH! How could you say those things? I thought you were my friend, but not anymore." At the startled look on Melanie's face he continued, "Yes that is all that we were."

"well is seemed like we were more when you kissed me."

"IT WAS A MISTAKE! GOD! You and that damn perfume so similar to Usagi's. Shit! the alcohol,  how much did I drink?" he asked himself his eyes now haunted as the image of Usagi walking away played over and over in her mind

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he yelled pushing Melanie away from him.

"come on Dare, she's just a stupid little girl"

"YOU IDIOT! She was much more than that. She was my life, my soul mate"  and breaking down into tears " she was the only women I have ever loved."

"geez Dare, you'll love again"

"no I won't! you don't understand.  STAY AWAY FROM ME" he yelled again as she moved closer

"But, but she's the one who left you" Melanie pleaded as his words finally began to sink in

"YEAH! And it's all your fault" he replied stalking away…. 

Leaving her bewildered and confused thinking _'that wasn't the way it was supposed to be.'_

_Meanwhile…._

The Senshi had been dropped off at Usagi's aunt's house and were currently sheperding their friend inside.  

Usagi was litterally falling apart at the seams as her world had come crashing down about her. She cried seemingly endless rivers of tears feeling as if she had nothing left to live for. 

Once upstairs Usagi sat on the balchony ignoring everyone, just looking to the moon as tears streamed down her cheeks…. 

After moping for 2hours she exclaimed,

"That's it!" 

and entered to find the scouts sitting on her bed faces marked with concern. 

"GUYS I'M GOING HOME!" 

"But Usagi, shouldn't you wait" Asked Minako

"For what?"

"Um…Usagi for once I think Mina-chan has an ok idea, he still loves you after all" stated Rei, looking sideways at her friends. The group had thought it all through, and after taking everything into account, including the fact that Mamoru was a) drunk b) Melanie was most likely responsible as they had seen her spiking his drinks, and c) she had purposefully set out to seduce him by doing things that Usagi did. Sure, he was still at fault, but they knew he would never ever do anything like that again, Motoki had confirmed this thought when they had discussed it with him through MSN, and as Minako had pointed out. He was deffinetely sorry, and had practically said he'd rather die than live without her, which Motoki had also agreed to.  

"No he doesn't, he has that bitch now…."

"Usagi, It's true, and you know it. He does love you" said Minako..

"It doesn't matter anymore, THAT BASTARD, cheated right in front of my eyes, and **I don't want to see him anytime soon!!" she yelled, running to the phone she dialled the plane company and changed her flight for that morning… "are you guys coming?" she demanded**

"I guess." said Ami

"If you're sure about this" questioned Minako

"Positive"

"Then I Guess we're all going" commented Rei. 

The flights changed the scouts packed and headed to the airport with heavy hearts. Makoto made a quick phone call to Kevin under the pretenses of wanting to wish him good bye.

"hello?"

"Kevin, Its Makoto"

"whats happening?"

"we're leaving this morning,  We have to be at the airport by 7:00am"

"Should I drive you?"

"no. Usagi's aunt is and Minako said she'd try and get Usagi straightened out"

"ok. so should I  meet you there?"

"um…I don't think so, just try and get Mamoru to write an e-mail or something to explain everything." 

"ok. i'll try, but he's not looking to good, just moping about and staring at pictures of her"

"ergh.. that's not good. Well, I'll let her know, I have to go" 

"bye" 

"ja"

Makoto hung up the phone and raced out to the car not looking foreword to the flight ahead.

_In the guys dorm_

Mamoru sat on the bed muttering to himself,  

"That bitch….called herself my friend. And now look at where I am, I could kill her for what she did to usagi"

"So mamoru…… how are you doing?" asked Kevin 

"Just leave me alone" he shot back

"Come on, don't be that way. Why don't you write Usagi a letter or something?"

"Why bother……she hates me…."

"you have to try, after all you still love her don't you"

"yeah…. I guess….." he replied going to take out some paper

"um……buddy you may want to write an e-mail….."

"WHAT! .."

"yeah…. She's on a flight to Japan" 

Mamoru groaned…… and stumbled to the computer.

Finishing off his letter, he hit the send button, and turned to his room mate who had been reading over his shoulder

"Do you think she'll like it?" he questioned worriedly

"I think she'll love it" Kevin responded

"good…..then I can survive at least one more day with out her."

_Japan___

An extremely long flight, and a car trip later, Usagi was finally home. 

She didn't spend too much time talking with her mother, instead she trudged up to her room, and fell upon the bed in a fit of tears. 

The flight had been emotionally draining, the scouts had been urging her to forgive him, it wasn't all his fault they said,  but she wasn't too sure. 

_'I should have listened to him'_ she thought as she sat up startled by a noise that had come from her computer. 

_'Shingo must have left it on'_ She thought walking over out of habit to check her mail. 

1 new message was written beside the word inbox, and upon clicking on it she saw it was from Mamoru. She experienced the familiar excitement at the prospect of one of his e-mails; as she quickly she clicked on it. Then remembering she was mad almost closed the window but the words PLEASE LISTEN stuck out on the page, so acting on a whim she decided she might as well read it. 

"hmmm" she muttered under her breath as she read the first lines of what he wrote, and as she started reading the poem she plopped down in her chair as tears began to pour from her eyes.

_ You are the light which brightens my days_

_You are the one who took my pain away_

_I  never wanted to hurt you, for I love you true_

_And Melanie means nothing to me, _

_Its only you_

_My princess, my angel, _

_My ray of sunlight_

_You alone can brighten the night_

_Your smile, your touch_

_Words can't express_

_All I know is you are above all the rest_

_My heart is yours till the end of time_

_Forgive me my love _

_For it was only one time_

_I didn't want her to kiss me its true_

_Its just she almost fooled me into believing she was you_

_But her kiss had no magic_

_Sparked no love in my heart….._

_ Instead it made my soul_

_Fall all apart_

_~_

_Usagi, words can't express how sorry I am for what I did, and although I don't deserve it, I hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. _

_Love always_

_Mamoru, __Chiba__. _

"Oh Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed when she had finished the letter… "I'm so sorry, for leaving like that …" 

she hit the reply button… with a lighter heart and wrote

_Mamo-chan,_

_I got your letter, I am still mad at you though! __But, ___

_Forgivness I shall grant you_

_Oh holder of my soul_

_For to be mad at you _

_Really broke my heart_

_i love you with all my strength_

_spirit and my soul_

_so forgiveness I shall grant_

_for my love for you cannot be told.  _

_Mamo-chan I forgive you…. But it will take me some time….so….for now….. _

_I will say _

_Good bye_

_Usagi… _

She hit the send button with a lighter heart, and feeling hungry for the first time in twenty four-hours she went to the kitchen to rummage for some food.


	7. chapter seven

@_@ Wow, I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story, I'd put up everyone's names but sadly, I'm lazy. N I know it's the story you want and not my babble, so instead I'll just address specific ppls. concerns

Moon-Princess don't worry, it'll all be good at the end, after all this is Usagi and Mamoru we're talking about ^_^

& Diamond Princess, yea… poor mamo is a bit of an imbecile at this point but oh wellz.. how else could I get him to cheat on Usagi? *sniffles* that guy is just soooo totally devoted. 

_Newayz__… on with the latest re-mastered chapters!_

**Chapter 7 **

Back in the US an anxious Mamoru sat staring into space in front of his computer refusing to move. Huge bags ringed his eyes from lack of sleep, and his stomach hurt due to the fact that he hadn't eaten in over 24hrs. The world around him had disappeared into the background as he sat there waiting. His clothing rumpled, eyes distant, as he relived every memory he had of her from both life-times. He didn't care about anything, except what he had to believe was forthcoming, a reply to his plea. 

A commotion erupted at the door just as the little you've got mail light flashed on the computer. Still oblivious to the world beyond, he clicked the light, his hand trembling as he moved the mouse. 

"DARIEN!" Melanie cried from the door as she tried to reach him, while Kevin picked her up and carried her out,

 "DARIEN!! Please, I love you!"

Her cries of devotion went unheeded by Mamoru as the message loaded on the screen; he took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the worst, 

_Mamo-chan__,_

_I got your letter, I am still mad at you though! __But, ___

His heart sank in his chest, and he felt like his life was truly over, until he read the next part

_Mamo-chan__ I forgive you, _

Tears streamed down his cheeks,

 "SHE FORGIVES ME!" he yelled, his unexpected outburst starteling Kevin after his many hours of silence. 

"What?" Kevin asked as Mamoru stood up tears falling freely from his eyes

"READ IT!! SHE FORGIVES ME!!"

Kevin made his way to the computer, and read what she had written

"So her saying goody bye is ok?" 

"What?"

"She said good-bye" 

"Oh no!" moaned Mamoru as he finished reading the letter

_it__ will take me some time, so for now. _

_I will say _

_Good bye_

_Usagi… _

"Usako" he whispered flopping down on his bed, "She has never signed good-bye like that before" he muttered, and suddenly he blanched as an unwanted thought entered his mind…… 

_'she just forgave you….because she doesn't hold grudges….'_ A spiteful voice pipped up in his mind

 "no! oh God no! She doesn't really love me" he cried outloud in a voice full of anguish

"Darien, stop being silly; She does love you!"  said Kevin taking him by the shoulders and shaking him

"Pull yourself together" then breaking his cycle of thoughts, "she says so in a few places in her letter. Come on, she's probably just upset, and will need time to heal after what happened. After all you went from being her loyal, trust-worthy guy, to a guy that went and kissed another woman all in one night. Think of how she must feel, and just stay alive, because she can't love you if you're dead"

Mamoru nodded his head in assent and vowed to stay alive, even though he didn't know what type of life was worth living with his Usako mad at him. 

_Back in __Tokyo__ about a week later_

Usagi had received more than a few e-mails from Mamoru, all underlining the fact he was sorry, and that he still loved her. Slowly he was crumbeling her will to leave him behind and move on. It was not like she really could anyways, they had been destined to be together, as theirs was a love that had survived over a thousand years apart.    

That morning she had awoken early for some reason with a million different thoughts running through her head. All she knew for sure,  was that she was not going to give up her Mamo-chan up to any slut/bitch that came along, at least not now that she knew what it felt like to live with out him, and from the sounds of his letters he was hurting just as much.  

Lying in her bed staring at the ceiling a plan began to take shape in her mind, and with a self-satisfied smile she quickly got dressed, and phoned the Senshi to organize a meeting. 

_3hrs later, at the __Temple___

"You're doing what?"  Questioned Minako

"You have got to be kidding" laughed Rei

"Hey! I want to be a nurse, and well my grades aren't that bad" said Usagi

"Yeah, but America?" said Makoto

"Yes Mako, America!"

"I'll help you" stated Ami seeing the determination in her friends' eyes. She knew that this time something was different, this time Usagi was serious about getting better grades. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, but it's going to be quite a bit of work" 

"That's ok, I have to get in so I can see Mamoru, and keep all those other bitches away"

Rei raised her eyebrow at the last comment 

"Um Usagi you should really torture him a bit first" suggested Makoto 

"Yeah! The old see but no touch thing!" exclaimed Minako catching on

"And we can ask Kevin for help!" Makoto stated 

"And then you will have him back, and he won't even dream of looking away again!" shouted Rei

Usagi laughed delightedly, at their suggestions. "Sounds good to me" she agreed as her stomach rumbled. 

"say, why don't we go to the archade to celebrate?" Minako suggested

The group agreed and out they went. 

The details of the plan all worked out, it was put into action over the next couple months, and finally at the end of June Usagi received her letter in the mail.  

Trembling she put it in her bag and ran out of the house on shaky legs towards the shrine. 

"What is it Usagi?" asked Rei.as she dashed breathless into the room

Breathing heavily Usagi puffed out "A …Letter" and pulled it out of her bag

The rest of the Senshi walked in surprised that Usagi was actually early 

 "What is that?" demanded Minako looking at the envelope

"It's a letter" stated Usagi waving it around

"Well, don't just stand there OPEN IT!" cried Makoto praying that her friend got in

Carefully ripping open the envelope.a trembling Usagi pulled out the white paper, and upon reading the first line promptly fainted.  

"Is that a good thing?" questioned Rei a concerned expression on her face as she looked at her friends. 

Ami bent down and taking the letter read, "Welcome to Stanford" 

"SHE GOT IN!!!" exclaimed Ami!! As Rei dumped a bucket of water over Usagi's face to bring her around; then grabbing her hands the scouts dashed to Rei's car to head to the mall for some celebratory shopping.

_In the __US___

Mamoru was looking less and less like his old self.  He missed the closeness he once had with his Odango atama and although her letters had returned to their previous vigor and warmth he knew that something was missing in their relationship. The intimacy they had once had was gone, and it was reflected in his outward appearance. 

While still being muscular his cheeks had become somewhat hollow, his eyes were constantly lined by dark rings, he rarely smiled, and all in all he seemed not to care much for anything except his photo albulm and Usagi's locket which he carried everywhere with him. 

His studies had also suffered while he still maintained a high average he just wasn't as interested as he used to be. For his mind was constantly full of her, and everything he did now was for her. He stayed alive for her, continued his studies for her, so that when that old closeness returned, if it returned, he would be able to provide for her. 

_Tokyo___

As the summer came to an end Usagi busily packed her bags and got her things ready for university.

Her summer as great as it had been had only made her realize just how much she missed Mamoru, yes, she really was looking foreward to seeing him again.

Usagi smiled as she recalled the celebrating they had done to mark her acceptance into University, and then one after the other her friends too, had been accepted to the schools of their choice, and more party had ensued.  

The phone rang disrupting her train of thoughts,

"Hello?" she questioned the person on the other end of the line.  

"Hi Usagi-Chan"

"Hey Ami, are you ready to go?"

"yes, I'll meet you at the airport, Ok?"

"Hai! See you then" 

"Right bye!"  Said Ami hanging up

Usagi lugged her bags downstairs happy that Ami would be going with her, even if they wouldn't be in all the same classes. 


	8. chapter eight

**Chapter 8 **

_Stanford __USA__ girls dorms… _

As the girls hopped out of their Taxi they were surprised yet overjoyed to see Kevin was waiting for them at the entrance to the girls dorms. Upon spoting them he made his way over, and while helping them carry their suitcases inside he updated them on the Mamoru situation. While secretly marvelling at how much both girls had changed since the last time he'd seen them. 

_'my god!'_ he thought_'Usagi has gotten at least twice as hot! Since the last time I saw her'_

"Kevin?" questioned Usagi waving her hand in front of his face…. 

"uh, Yeah!" he replied swatting her hand away as he came out of his thought

"Mako sent you this" said Usagi handing him a package that she had taken from her suit case

"thanks" 

"'welcome, now go wait over there" said Usagi pointing towards the balcony. "We want to change."

Kevin raised an eye-brow at her; endured Usagi's swat on the arm, and then stepped outside package in hand, while Usagi shut the sliding glass door and closed the blinds. 

Sitting on one of the deck chairs Kevin carefully opened the package revealing a letter, and what appeared to be a sweater. 

The letter was quite short reading, 

_Hi Kevin, _

_I made this sweater for you in clothing and textiles. You better take good care of Usagi for me, she needs lots of protection against big bullies. _

_Don't forget to write me at_

_jupitergoddess@hotmail.com. (AN: just made that up, no duh!)_

_k, talk to you later_

_Mako, _

Kevin chuckled to himself as he held up the sweater. It was dark green and definitely big enough, he was thinking about putting it on when the the curtains were opened revealing the two girls changed and demanding a tour of the campus, so they would know where there classes would be for the following day. 

_Meanwhile_: 

Mamoru had been hanging out in his room wondering what Usagi was doing, and where Kevin had gone. Standing up he began rummaging around for something to eat, and not finding anything he headed out to the on campus store. 

"Oh! There's Mamoru!" Kevin said to the girls pointing out a lean figure across the courtyard, "Quick come this way."

Usagi stayed behind for a moment staring in shock a worried expression creasing her brow. 

Mamrou felt eyes staring at him from somewhere to his left, looking that way he thought he could have sworn he saw an older version of his Usako across the court yard, 

_'whoa Mamoru, it couldn't have been her_' he thought to himself as he looked back to where he thought he saw her only to find no-one there. Shaking his head, he continued on his way. 

"What happened to him?" Usagi demanded as she caught up to Kevin 

Kevin shrugged, "well, he's been so worried that you don't love him, and felt so guilty about what happened, he's almost lost the will to live. I had to constantly tell him that he had to hold on"

"oh dear" exclaimed Ami

"yeah, it's gotten to the point where basically all he lives for are your e-mail:" 

"oh God, I never wanted to hurt him" sobbed Usagi as she realized the pain that she must have put Mamoru thorough.

"Don't worry…he'll be fine now that your back"

"You think so?" she asked him her blue orbs hopeful

"I know so….. Oh… by the way….. Mamoru also is in… your English course"

"He is?" questioned an unbelieving Usagi

"Yeah, He didn't take it last year so he's taking it now" Kevin remarked causing a huge grin to appear on Usagi's face

"When do I have English?" 

"Um, last period tomorrow" answered Ami as she glanced over Usagi's schedule

"YAY!" Usagi exclaimed delighted at the prospect of being able to surprise Mamoru so soon!

They spent the rest of the day with Kevin as he showed them around the campus,.and afterward they all went out for dinner enjoying themselves, while Mamoru sulked in his room secretly wondering if he really was seeing things. He sighed to himself as he walked out onto the balcony to stare at the full moon, before he turned away from the night sky and went to bed. 

_The next morning, girls room_

Usagi felt like she just couldn't keep her eyes open that morning, a long plane flight,.a time chang.and a late night all added up to make her feel like a zombie. 

She reluctantly rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Clean, and feeling slightly more awake she trudged back into the bedroom. After blinking her eyes in order to get used to the light she looked around for something to wear, with a sigh, she pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white tank top with the word Angel sprawled across the front in rine stones. Sitting in front of the mirror she blow-dried her shimmering lengths of silvery blonde hair and pulled it up into its odango's. By this time Ami had emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and looking ready to go. Together they sat down to eat their breakfast taking their time as they still had twenty minuets before they had to leave.  

_In the guys room_

Mamoru was awakened from his dream by his alarm clock's annoying squack near his ear. More than a little annoyed he grabbed the curseded piece of machinery and turned it off before he rolled over and tried to go back to the blissful happiness of his dream.  

_15mins later _

Kevin noticed that Mamoru was not up yet, and so he went to see what was wrong, only to find Mamoru sitting on his bed, in his pyjamas with pictures of his usako spread around him in a circle. 

"Uh Darien, You might want to get dressed, your 1st class begins in 45min"

"I don't care anymore, she's not coming back" stated Darien his voice void of all infliction. 

"GOD! Cut it out" Kevin stated giving Mamoru a shake, "just get your ass dressed, and ready. It's the first day of a new term and who knows what will happen" Kevin raged, thinking of how Usagi would be there in his friends last block class.

Kevin's savage attitude pulled Mamoru out of his phase of self pity and got him moving again.  

"Yeah you're right, I might as well get dressed" Darien sighed, not really looking foreword to his classes, but non-the less as Kevin left the room Darien trudged to his closet to get some clothing and got dressed. 

_'Usako please, let me know you still love me'_ he thought to himself as he got dressed. 

Time passed so slowly for Usagi that it almost seemed to stand still. It was not that her classes were boring, in fact they were far from it it was just that she wanted to see him again; to be able to tell him in person what had been running through her mind for the past 8 months or so.   

Finally the time came for English, and not wanting to get there before he did, she dragged her feet a little  as she walked towards, what was quickly becoming her favourite class. 

Mamoru trudged into English claiming a seat in the back row by the window where he promptly began to unpack his things. He was looking for his pencil case when he felt it, a small jolt of energy which seemed to flow through his entire body. Acting on instinct he turned his head towards the door, his jaw dropping at the site before his eyes. 

She stood there eyes scanning the room, and when those twin pools of blue landed upon him her smile lighted up her face, her delight shinging at him through her eyes, as she made her way towards him. Mamoru suddenly became conscious of how much he'd changed, and blushed slightly as he thought of his ragged appearance, yet he still couldn't take his eyes off her as he gaped in wonde. 

Usagi's more mature figure was perfectly encased in a pure white tank top with the word angel sprawled across her chest, her long shapely legs hugged by a pair of dark denim jeans, and her long hair had changed too it was no longer pure gold but highlighted with white-silver as it hung around her in its familiar odango's, her luminous sky blue eyes were still wide spread allowing the beauty of her soul to shine out through them.

Mamoru felt his heart beat quicken at the sight of this beautiful creature moving towards him, and when she sat down next to him with a smile he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her. 

"Hi Mamo-chan" she said to him

"Hi Usako" he replied

Further conversation was stopped by the ringing of the bell which marked the start of class, although Usagi did lean over to quickly whisper in his ear

"Mamo-chan…. I still love you"


	9. chapter nine

**Chapter 9 **

'she loves me' Mamoru thought to himself looking down at his pale, thinner hands, realizing just how far into depression he had sunk, 

_ 'no wonder people were staring'_ he thought as he recalled the way his hands used to be tanned and strong, and immediately vowed to do something about his condition as he never wanted Usagi to leave him again.  

Meanwhile at the front of the classroom the teacher rambled on about Shakespeare, and other great play writes from the past while an inattentive Usagi sat, sneaking sidelong glances at her boyfriend, trying to decide what to do about her feelings.__

_'I've already told him I love him…'_ she thought _'and it's true. I do. Oh Mamo-chan…what did you do to yourself' she mused comparing the deadly handsome figure from her memory to the sickly broken looking man beside her __'he is still handsome…but he majorly needs to put on some weight!' she decided as memory of the incident came back and a single unwanted but true statement pierced her mind. __'He still needs regain my trust….but how do I tell him?' she wondered her heart sorrowing at the fact that she did not trust him like she used to.  _

Finally the bell rang marking the end of class, everyone shuffled out leaving two figures seated, lost deep within their own thoughts. That is until Usagi broke out of her reverie and she stated, 

"We have to talk" 

Mamoru looked up at his angel, still coming to terms with the fact that she was really there; then he nodded in assent and slowly stood up. Offering her his arm he led her out of the class walking towards his favourite place at the local gardens a few blocks away. 

As they walked down the street in silence people stared, wondering who the beautiful girl was as she walked alongside the once handsome man. 

When they reached the entrance to the park, a white archway overgrown with a purple morning glory, Usagi took a deep breath and sighed as she entered, it was beautiful. From the rise where they stood you could see a small clear lake surrounded by flowering trees, a grey path ringed it and white benches were placed at regular intervals along the paths length. A large garden sporting brightly coloured flowers was on the left and a maze like rose garden stretched out to the right, the sweet sent of the roses filled the air, reminding Usagi of all the good-times they had shared. 

Impulsively she grabbed his hand and ran down the path towards the lake. 

_'She's so alive!_' thought Mamoru as he was dragged after her. 

Out of breath Usagi plopped down on a bench and breathing heavily she looked up into Mamoru's eyes mentally preparing herself for what she had to tell him. 

Her breathing finally returning to normal Usagi gently stroked the back of his hand and said, 

"Mamo-chan you know I still love you, and will always love you…but…" she trailed off 

"but what Usako?" asked a worry stricken Mamoru

Taking a deep breath she looked back up into his troubled midnight eyes and said, 

"But you broke my trust and well now you have to re-earn it" 

Mamoru said nothing he just felt himself falling backward down, down, down into a pit of despair. 

Usagi saw the change in his eyes and became over come with worry when he didn't respond to her crying of his name… 

Grabbing his shoulders she shook him, 

"Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan!" she cried over and over, and to her distress he showed little sign of having heard her. Sobbing in desperation she leaned over and pressed her lips against his sighing in the joy of coming home.  

Mamoru felt a fire shoot through him, his eyes opening wide in shock. Then his arms came up to grasp her about the waist as he responded to her kiss. He couldn't get enough of her, the feeling of her love flowing through his veins; this is what it meant to be truly alive. 

Reluctantly she pulled away, her chest heaving as she struggled to regain her breath. Mamoru looked into her eyes and vowed to do whatever it took to get her back in his arms for good. 

Usagi on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to forget the whole thing, discard the plan, and just go back to loving him like she used to, but a small part of her mind held firmly onto reason, 

_'he hurt you, and broke the trust between you. Now things can't really go back to how they were until you know you can trust him again._' The voice told her and she knew it was right. 

"Usako…" Mamoru whispered as he looked deep into her eyes 

_'I will regain your trust if it's the last thing I do…'_ he told himself while out loud he smiled and suggested, 

"Let's go get something to eat." 

This sparked a monstrous grin to spread across Usagi's serene face as she lightly squeezed his hand, telling him she had understood his silent vow. 

All thorough the exchange two different people had been watching from the shadows, with two very different purposes in mind, and as they watched the couple leave the park together hand in hand one simply left, smiling to himself while thinking, 

_'I hope everything works out between them' _

While the other slunk after them in the shadows muttering to herself, 

"I'm going to win Darien no matter what it takes!"


	10. chapter ten

**Chapter 10**

The pair walked down the path towards the exit of the park still side by side and hand in hand; having silently agreed that for at least tonight they would just be happy spending time together like they did before the incident. 

To most people they must have seemed like any other young couple in love, but they could feel the slight tension between them, due to the fact that Usagi didn't trust him quite like she used to… it was like a flash back to the days when they were in love with each other yet pretended to hate one-another except without the tension relieving verbal battles.  

They walked out of the park and down the street in companionable silence, not noticing that they were being followed at a distance by non other than Melanie, in a dress to kill out fit. 

Together they entered a little Italian place called "Pastadina Racanelli's" and were quickly guided to a table. 

Meanwhile Melanie watched them through narrowed eyes from behind a tree which was growing just across the street. She waited patiently bidding her time, until the perfect moment arose when she would enter and ruin the tentative relationship that was re-forming between the pair.

_Back inside the Restaurant_

Usagi and Mamoru's table was in a corner by the window with a nice view out onto the street. The restaurant had that low, romantic lighting with each red-checker clothed table having a single candle placed upon it, and romantic music played by a live band in the background. 

"So, what have you been doing this summer?" questioned Usagi as she examined the menu

"Oh nothing much, just a little studying, and I went to the beach a couple of times. Other than that I've been mainly thinking about you." he stated looking deep into her eyes

"Oh" said Usagi blushing lightly, "well, I went to a couple of parties, shopping, and I studied quite a bit. Other than worrying about you because Kevin said you weren't acting like yourself" she finished her eyes suddenly filled with guilt as a silence grew between them, 

"Oh Mamo-chan, I should have e-mailed you more often. I'm so sorry!" she sobbed

"Shh Usako, its ok" he said wiping the tears from her eyes with a napkin. 

"Mamo-chan" she murmured mentally adding a point to his tally

"So, what are we going to do about us?" questioned Mamoru when her tears had ceased. 

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see….. " Usagi began to reply

"Excuse me, are you ready to order" interrupted the waiter

"Uh, yes we are" stated Mamoru casting a quick glance at his companion 

"So, what will it be" asked the waiter asked looking at Usagi to take her order. 

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs, and a Raspberry margarita" 

"Very good and for you sir?" 

"I'll also have the spaghetti and meatballs, with a peach margarita"

"Mhmm, Excellent choice!" said the waiter walking off only to return moments later with a basket of bread…

Food ordered the pair sat in companionable silence thinking while looking out the window. Suddenly Mamoru burst out, 

"Damn! That girl just doesn't know the meaning of the words No!" 

"Who?" questioned Usagi looking around puzzled

"Melanie, that's who" Mamoru explained pointing to a partially hidden bench across the street. "she's there… on that bench"  sure enough Melanie was sitting on a bench trying to be inconspicuous while holding a pair of binoculars to her eyes, and spying on them. 

"What's she doing?" asked Usagi 

"Oh, probably following me again" said Mamoru, and at Usagi's quizzical expression continued "she's been doing that off and on for the past couple months" 

"Oh……" mouthed Usagi as her favourite song began to play .Standing she grabbed Mamoru by the hand and literally dragged him onto the dance floor. With his arms about her waist and the scent of her fruity shampoo filling his nostrils and her slightly stronger smell of strawberries and vanilla, they swayed in time to the music. Bodies pressed against each other, her head resting comfortably against shirt, inhaling the comforting mixture of cinnamon and roses…. Sighing, Usagi looked up into a pair of sapphire blue eyes, and felt herself drown in the emotions written their, as their owner drowned in her own sky blue eyes. Slowly Mamoru bent to kiss her, and as he did her hands automatically snaked up his back to twine themselves in his raven hair. The intensity of their longing washed through them like a wave of molten lava. Touching them deep inside… and flowing outwards, in a soul shattering merger of their love.

  But like all good things their kiss had to come to an end…. And it did so reluctantly when a familiar, but unwanted voice exclaimed, 

"DARIEN! How could you!" they separated and turned together to see Melanie standing, hands on hips, hurt expression on her face, and a scheming glint in her eyes. 

"Melanie" Spat Usagi "gives it up. I won't fall for your tricks a second time!" she finished leading him back towards their table where she spotted the waiter dropping off their food.

"Darien! Tell her….. It's me you love!" Melanie cried desperately after his retreating figure.

Stopping Mamoru turned abruptly and stated in a deathly cold voice, filled with withheld rage, 

"Melanie…. Get this through that thick skull of yours! I NEVER loved you! I NEVER DID …. I just thought that I might like you… and that turned out to be nothing more than lust… so just go away! Leave me alone!

Because Usagi is the ONLY  woman I ever really loved!" 

_'Check!'_ thought Usagi _'one point for Mamo-chan! On my trust counter'_

while the exchange continued with Mamoru turning his back on Melanie as she stared at him in open mouth shock before breaking out into fake tears and balling, 

"Darien, how could you do this too me….. I thought you loved me….' as the waiter said, 

"Excuse me miss, but you need to come with me" 

"WAIT!" Melanie shrieked as the waiter placed a firm but gentle hand on her arm and lead her towards the door, "Darien! Are you going to let them do this to me?" 

Mamoru just ignored her and sat down with his angel; as the waiter shoved her out the front door, slamming it in her face. 

Smouldering with anger Melanie marched across the street and plopped down on the bench immediately opposite the restaurant thinking, _'well.. If that's the way it's going to be, __Darien__, then I'll just have to do everything in my power….. To stop you and that goody too shoes from getting back together…' then she sat staring darkly at Usagi millions of plots running through her brain all with one common theme. How to get rid of Usagi and get Darien all too herself!_


	11. chapter eleven

**Chapter 11**

A week later

_Dear Mako-Chan_

_How is Cooking school? I'd like to thank you for the great sweater It fits perfectly and I love the colour._

_The first week has been a little hectic, and I have been forced to Practically shadow Usagi to help keep hopeful men away. Her return has greatly improved Mamoru's physical/mental health. He is eating so much more then he did, and his skin is no longer sallow. The horrid black rings that were beneath his eyes have also disappeared. As for their relationship....it seems to be developing well, but _

_Melanie is definitely still after Mamoru. Yesterday they posted a List for all those interested in joining the Choir, and I mentioned _

_To Mamoru that I saw Usagi joining...well, that lead to Mamoru Signing up, which lead to Melody joining as well? It's too bad that she can Actually sing, she may be really good. And her signing up worries me, I think she would do anything to get Mamoru, including threatening Usagi's life. Don't worry though, I'm twice as watchful as I was before, and Ami, Mamoru and I don't let Usagi go anywhere on her own, not even the washrooms. I think that may annoy her though. She doesn't seem to enjoy being followed. But its better then her being dead, right? Well…… the first choir road trip is in about a month, and I believe that may be when Melanie will try something._

_I'll talk to you again soon_

_Love_

_Kevin_

_'Perfect' _Thought Kevin hitting the send button he had decided to gamble when he signed it Love, but he knew she liked him, and, well, after writing back and forth all summer, his feelings for her had seemed to only become stronger…… 'I just hope she feels the same' he thought as the 'sent email' message popped up on the screen.

_Meanwhile_

A young woman sat propped against silver-coloured cushions on a large bed. Her long raven hair fell about slim shoulders as she waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello"

"Sam, it's me"

"Mel?"

"Yeah….. is Robin there?"

The voice on the other end of the line said patiently, "Okay, Mel who's guy that you're trying to capture now?"

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Melanie voice in false innocence.

"Mel, you're forgetting who you're talking to here…… I know you…The only time you ever talk to Robin is when you need help with getting guys...."

"And what makes you say that? Maybe I just want to have a word with my sis."

"MEL! Cut the act, both you and I know that normally the only people you're interested in talking to are Marcy and Joseph"

"Fine, you got me. Now, just get Robin on the DAMN PHONE!" Melanie demanded

"Bitch…Piss off..."said Sam, slamming the phone back down on the hook…..

"Bastard." muttered Melanie as the phone went dead. 

"That stupid little brat…just because she has the perfect boyfriend, and she hates how Robi And I break people up…" she stopped her raving as she remembered one vital piece of information. Robin had a cell phone!! Scrambling around her room, she found the piece of paper that she had scribbled her twin's number on, 

"889-9435" muttered Melanie, punching the number into her phone, and then waited patiently until the voice on the other end of the line said,

"Hey"

"Robi?" questioned Melanie

"Mel! What do you want?" Demanded her sister impatiently.

"Please Robin. I need your help with something"

"Give me one good reason as to why I should help you, you little thief!" exclaimed Robin

"Oh, come off it Robin. That was 5 yrs ago, and I said I was sorry about the whole Josh thing…"

"Mel…it was Justin…"

"Whatever…I'm sorry for stealing *Justin* then…are you going to help me, or not?"

"Hm… who's the guy?"

"Well…his name is Mamoru…and he's like…"

"A total god" Cut in Robin

"Yeah, but the problem is…."

"He has a girlfriend…"

"Yeah…And I just can't seem to get him to dump her….."

"Okay…What are her qualities?"

"Well…she's tall, slim, has long silvery blonde hair….that she wears in the most childish style imaginable…"

Here Robin cut in and commented "Pig tails?"

"Pig tails…with buns on the top…and she has these huge blue eyes, china skin and really long nice legs…"

"Okay…so she's really pretty..."

"Yeah…maybe even beautiful."

"So how far have you gotten with him?"

"Well last year, I flirted, and did the whole…I want to be your friend thing…and I could tell he was interested. Until she showed up….."

"Okay…some interest until the girl came…what else?"

"Well…then he just seemed confused, so I decided to act a lot like the girl…and the weird thing was...we wore the same perfume."

"......"

The conversation continued on until Melanie had revealed all the details of her dealings with Mamoru....which brings us to…

"Well, sis, you've just chosen yourself a practically hopeless case."

"WHAT!?"

"You're going to have to figure it out on you own…the guy is 100% in love with her. He has to be to resist you"

"Well……I may still have a chance you know, there is this choir trip…"

"I don't think that's a good idea." stated Robin…

"Why not? It has worked before."

"Yeah, but with them it could backfire."

"Still……I'm giving it a shot…"

"Okay. Well, I've got to go, my dates here. By the way, what does

this god of yours look like?"

"Robin, remember the guy that was on the front of that Japanese 

magazine that Angelica had last year…."

"Yeah..."

"That was him"

"Black hair, sapphire eyes?"

"Incredible body. Yup"

A sigh was all Melanie got in reply before the line went dead.

"now….all I need is a way to stop her from going on that choir trip so I can put operation entrapment into place," mussed Melanie to herself as she applied a face mask and settled down to sleep.

Ami and Usagi's dorm

Beep, beep, beep, beep… rang an alarm clock disturbing the peaceful slumber of the two girls. Two hands stretched out from beneath the covers at almost the same moment and whacked the snooze buttons of their alarms.  Fifteen minutes later the alarm rang out again….. and the process was repeated, except this time the girls whose alarm clock had rung turned it off, and swung her legs out of the bed to the floor. 

6:30am read the alarm… as the blue haired girl pilled clothes into her arms and stumbled into the bathroom…. 

"why do I give in?" she questioned to the silent room… as she listened to the soft breathing drifting out from the other bedroom. Then she smiled to herself remembering the reason why unknown to her bubbly room mate she Ami also had a boyfriend… and she was getting up extra early to meet him for breakfast. 

Half an hour later the blue haired girl slipped out the door to their room, and had just finished locking the door behind her when her room mates alarm pierced the once again silent room. 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!! It blasted on the night table beside her… startling her out of her sleep….. rolling over the silver blonde haired girl groaned, "7:00am….. ?" she muttered as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her sky blue orbs. 

Standing she let out a yawn and stumbled into the bathroom, dressing quickly, then sitting down to eat breakfast before it hit her, Where was Ami? 

Standing quickly she jolted the table nearly spilling her full glass of orange juice. 

"oops!" she exclaimed catching it before it could tip over. Then running into her friends room encountered a bare bed, topped with a piece of paper which read, 

Hi Usagi, 

Don't worry, I decided to go out for breakfast this morning and didn't want to disturb you. Don't forget you have choir at 7:35…. 

I'll see you later

Ami

"AHHHHH" cried the blonde her eyes darting to the clock on Ami's nightstand where it read 7:25am… dropping the note she rushed into the kitchen hurriedly putting away the remains of her breakfast, and then dashing into the bathroom to brush her teeth. One quick glance at the clock revealed that it was 7:30 as she shrugged on her coat and hurried out the door, running as fast as she could to make it to the music hall….. 

'Where is she?' wondered Mamoru as he entered the large music hall five minutes before the choir tryouts were scheduled to begin. Turning his attention back to the door he frowned as he watched Melanie enter the room, in a long floor length white wool coat, followed by Professor Montaine the choir instructor. 

Mamoru's anxiety over Usagi's where about grew as his watch read 7:35… making up his mind he headed towards the doors. 

The next thing he knew he was lying flat on his back staring at the sealing with something warm pressed against his chest, while a familiar voice said, 

"Gomen nasi, I'm so sorry. I mustn't have been watching where I was going" 

Smiling to himself Mamoru stated dryly, "it's been awhile since I had the honour of being run over by hurricane Usagi, don't you think?" 

As the weight was lifted from his chest he heard her sharp intake of breath as they made eye-contact

"Mamoru-kun, what are you doing here?" she demanded being very formal. 

Helping her up Mamoru teased, "What do you think; I came to try out for the choir."

"But Mamoru… you can't…." she began thinking _'oh no….. This is very bad' _

As he placed a finger on her lips to quiet her protests, saying, "I wanted to join…besides…I do like to sing you know"

"um…… actually I didn't" Usagi replied reluctantly backing away _'come on Usagi…' she thought to herself 'a little distance…' then another voice piped up '__but he's sooooo hot!'. As Prof. Montaine said, _

"Are you two here for the choir tryouts?"

Turning to face him Usagi smiled relieved and said, "yes we are." then following his instructions walked to her place in the soprano section…which happened to be right beside her archrival…. Melanie.

"What are you doing here…" demanded Melanie

"Same to you…" stated Usagi as Montiane began, 

"Aspiring singers….this year I have decided that you are to pick a piece of music, practice it, then next week, you shall  perform your solos or duets in-front of the entire group.  Thank you for all of your names. We will finish today with a few simple scales, and then meet again next week." 

As he finished his speech Melanie said, 

"Be prepared to eat dust ditz, I was lead soloist at my old school"

Usagi smiled slightly to herself thinking…. _'Well well…. Melanie…. Your going to be in for quite a surprise' as the professor cued everyone to begin singing F+._

15min later the practice was done….and Usagi was on her way to her first class….. English accompanied by Mamoru, with Melanie following them in the distance, now more than ever determined to get rid of Usagi after the complements Prof. Montaine had showered on her for her amazing vocal abilities.  

"So, what song are you thinking of doing?" Usagi asked Mamoru as they walked down the hall

"I don't know yet…" he replied

"Well…..then would you do this duet with me?" begged Usagi with two irresistible blue puppy dog eyes. Looking down at them Mamoru nodded.

"Yay!" exclaimed Usagi, quickly stopping herself from hurtling into his arms with delight, instead she said, "I'll give you the music later…..and then we can practice it together…. K?"

"Sure…." Said Mamoru as they entered their class, and plopped down in their seats. 

'perfect…..' a voice exclaimed in Usagi's mind….while a different one said, ' careful Usagi… give him to much control and he'll break your heart just like before…' 

Later that night….

_Hi Mina-chan,_

_I am doing well, but am now facing MAJOR problems. When I first arrived it wasn't too hard to resist Mamoru, but now… I swear he is like 50 times hotter than before, and now I'm planning on singing a duet with him for the choir tryouts… which is one of the reasons why I'm writing. _

_Remember that song we wrote together a while back? Well I need a copy, and fast… so please, please, please could you send me one?_

_I hope your doing well in acting school. You always did have a knack for it, Sailor V :P  I still have that movie around here somewhere……. _

_Oh and there's something strange happening with Ami.  She keeps sneaking out in the mornings to have breakfast on her own and I'm beginning to think she's not telling me something…._

_Well. I gota run I have a study session to go to…_

_Ttyl_

_Luv. _

_Usagi-chan_

Usagi hit the send button and reluctantly turned her attention away from the computer and focused instead on her many assignments. That was until she heard soft footsteps head out the front door followed by the sounds of the door opening and then closing behind some-one… 

Curious….. Usagi stood up, and quickly grabbing a coat ran out the door after her secretive room mate. 

A.N. 

Well, I hoped u liked that part, and five more chapters will appear shortly. 

Thanks so much for all the reviews, you're all very sweet. 

~Sugar

P.S. I'm still looking for a Beta Reader… 


	12. chapter twelve

THANK YOU Everyone for all your support. And to Asma and Robin my wonderful beta readers for all their hard work and input  ^_^

Chapter 12

The petite blonde crept after her blue haired friend careful to keep her in sight while remaining far enough behind so as not to attract her attention. Silently she watched as Ami walked up to the male dorms, coincidently the same one that Kevin and Mamoru inhabited. Creeping closer with a small frown of puzzlement upon her brow Usagi watched as Ami entered before quickly slipping in behind her. 

The blue-haired girl walked up the stairs leading to the second floor completely unaware, that she was being followed, in her haste to see Greg again. 

Sure she had seen him a few hours ago, but that felt like a lifetime to the infatuated girl. 

"Who is it?" a voice called from within

"It's me…" Ami stated as the door opened. Usagi watched from where she stood partially hidden with only her head peaking around a corner to get a glimpse of the guy Ami had come to see, when she did something she hadn't done in a number of years, Usagi tripped and fell flat on her face. 

The unexpected crash, combined with a wail of astonishment caused the couple at the doorway to turn.

"Usagi-chan?" exclaimed Ami in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Um…. I …… I.. followed you…" stated Usagi shamefacedly. 

"Usagi" grumbled Ami going to help her friend up, "well since you're here you might as well meet Greg."

Then, turning to the tall auburn haired man in the doorway she said, 

"Greg this is my friend and roommate Usagi Tuskino, Usagi this is Greg"

"Nice to meet you!" exclaimed Usagi holding her hand out for him to shake while she smiled adorably up at him…a rose blush spread across Greg's cheeks as he said, 

"Nice to meet you too. Uh… would you like to come in?"

"I would love to, but someone's expecting me." said Usagi after glancing at the warning look on Ami's face.

"Oh, ok then, some other time perhaps?" 

Flushing pink Usagi replied, "Maybe." She winked at Ami as she called out "See you later Ami-chan" and left.

Turning her attention to Greg, Ami watched as he stared after her friend. 

"Beautiful isn't she?" Ami questioned him 

"Yeah," Greg agreed focusing his attention back on the blue haired girl beside him; then giving her an appraising look he smiled and said, "but no where near as gorgeous as you…" which caused Ami to flush red from the tips of her toes to the roots of her aqua hair as she laughed gaily saying, 

"Greg, you're such a charmer." as he shut the door behind the long gone blonde. 

After Usagi had left Greg's room she quickly made up her mind, and walked up another flight of stairs to the dorm room Mamoru and Kevin shared. Reaching it she knocked lightly on the door only to have it opened moments later.

"Hi Angel" Kevin stated using his private nickname for her 

"Hey! Kev," Laughed Usagi, "is Mamoru around?"

"Mamoru are you here?" called Kevin winking at Usagi

"Depends who's asking!" answered Mamoru.

"Well, what if it's your girl friend?" A moment's silence greeted this question as Kevin let Usagi in.

"My girl friend you say?" Mamoru's responded as he exited his bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Mamoru-baka!!" squealed Usagi covering her eyes moaning "Oh, my Virgin eyes!!" before secretly peeping out at him from between her fingers taking in the heart racing site of his broad muscular chest, then up further, eyes darting over his strong jaw to the lock of his sexy raven hair that drooped carelessly over his deep sapphire eyes.

"KEVIN! You should have told me you were letting her in!" raged Mamoru.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you would come out in a towel?" 

"You must be deaf if you can't here the water running."

"Well…it stopped like 10minutes ago. How was I to know you wouldn't be presentable?"

The sound of a throat clearing stopped their argument as both men turned to look at Usagi, standing with her hands still pressed firmly in front of her eyes…. and a red blush spread over her cheeks.

"Sorry." They said in unison as Mamoru returned to his room to change.

"Can I get you anything?" Kevin asked the blue-eyed girl before him.

"Uh… a glass of water?" stated Usagi following him into their kitchenette. Looking around Usagi spotted a freshly baked batch of cookies cooling on some brown paper near the stove, a little evil grin lighted her features as she crept toward them. 

"Um Kevin, Could I have some milk instead?" she asked leaning casually on the counter while pretending to look out the window.

"Sure thing" said Kevin reaching into the fridge.

Quickly, while his back was turned, Usagi scooped up one of the cookies and shoved it into her mouth a happy grin spreading across her face as the taste of warm chocolate spread across her tongue, mixed with the delightful taste of the cookie dough. 

Laughter at the door way caused both Usagi and Kevin to face the doorway.

"What?" questioned Kevin. Still grinning Mamoru pointed at Usagi, then at the brown paper….

"Usagi! You stole a cookie!" sighed Kevin dramatically, "Do you know how long it took me to make them??"

Usagi looked shamefacedly at the floor, then up at Kevin from under her long golden lashes….

"I'm soooo sorry." she said sounding miserable, "I didn't know." her bright blue eyes threatened to overflow with tears in a legendary gesture that had never failed to melt the hardest of hearts.

Kevin felt very guilty as he gazed into her watery orbs.

"Aw… it's ok." He said coming towards her

"Are you sure?" she asked a tremor of hope dawning in her voice 

"Positive. Just don't worry about it; you can even have another one"

"Really?" she asked wiping the moisture away from her eyes.

"Really" he replied

"Thank you!" exclaimed Usagi giving him a hug.

Causing Mamoru to feel a twinge of jealously as Kevin stood with his arms wrapped gently around his Usako. It was not long before Usagi squirmed out of Kevin's grasp and devoted her full attention to choosing the largest chocolatiest cookie of the bunch; making both men laugh at her antics.

Then as Usagi sat huddled in a large arm chair with her glass of milk and another cookie Mamoru asked, 

"So Usagi…. What brings you by?"

"Ah... well…. Actually I was following Ami…."

"Ami?" questioned Kevin.

"Yeah. She snuck out when she thought I was absorbed in my homework…but I heard her leave and decided to follow her. Turns out she has a boyfriend named Greg." 

"Greg…. Greg…" mussed Kevin.

"Tall…. Auburn hair? Brown eyes?" Questioned Mamoru.

"Yup!" 

"Oh, I remember him. He's in a few of my classes," stated Mamoru, "Quite smart."

"Mmm…. yummy!" squealed Usagi in reply as she took another bite of her cookie managing to get chocolate all around her mouth and crumbs on her chin.

Kevin laughed as he watched her, before going to the kitchen to get himself another glass of water, leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone together in the room.

She just looked so cute sitting there, with her glass of milk that Mamoru soon found himself leaning over to wipe her face with the corner of his napkin. 

As his hand drew nearer and nearer, his dark blue hypnotic gaze fixed firmly upon his target, Usagi watched him, her breathing growing shallower before she snapped out of her daze and questioned, 

"Um, what are you doing?" moving away slightly.

Mamoru stopped as his gaze still focused upon her lips as he suddenly realized where he was. 'What were you thinking?' He berated himself, as he slowly drew away in response to her actions. 

While Usagi sighed to herself thinking 'Jesh Usa, what did you do that for? It's not like he's going to hurt you or anything.' 

They sat in an uneasy silence until Kevin returned.

"What is this? A mummers meeting?" he joked sending all three of them into waves of laughter.

Looking at her watch Usagi and seeing that it was already after ten-thirty she stood "I really have to go."

Both men nodded and stood up to walk her to the door.

"G'night! Usagi" they called after her.

"Bye!" she replied waving over her shoulder.

Arriving back at her dorm room Usagi noticed that Ami still hadn't returned from her meeting with Greg, and with a shrug of her shoulders Usagi decided not to worry about it, and instead got ready for bed….

~Two uneventful days later~

Usagi was still trying to get Ami to tell her more about her relationship with Greg, and surprisingly Ami was being more than secretive, she was just being plain annoying. Online, talking to Rei through MSN Usagi was explaining the frustrating situation, complaining about Ami's unwillingness to fork out the juicy tidbits like all the others did when they were serious about someone. 

"Rei," whined Usagi, "she won't tell me anything."

"Well, I don't blame her Usagi."

"But it's just not fair, I've told her a lot about Mamo-chan."

"Well, you do have a tendency to pry into other peoples business."

"Speak for yourself PYRO!" exclaimed Usagi. 

Just then the "You've got mail." icon flashed up, and clicking on it Usagi opened a message from Minako.

Hi Usagi-chan, 

I'm doing well…. 

Here's the song you requested…tell me how everything goes. 

I'm in a bit of a rush…. So I can't talk….

Luv Ya and ja ne

Mina-chan

There below was the complete song quickly Usagi bade Rei good bye and printed out two copies of the song then rushed out the door while the instrumental was downloading, to drop one of with Mamoru so he could practice. 

~The day of the Try outs~

Usagi arrived early for once, so that she and Mamoru could practice their duet together as neither had had time over the course of the week, and they had decided that they would probably do ok with just one practice together. 

They started the instrumental, and as the music flowed through out the room everyone fell silent as they turned to listen…

(A/N Bold is Mamo singing.) 

(reg. is Usa.)

(Italics is both)

I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. 

**Through weakness and strength through happiness and sorrow for better for worse, **

_Will love you with every beat of my heart_

From this moment life has begun

**From this moment you are the one**

Right beside you 

_Is where I belong from this moment on_

**From this moment I have been blessed **

I live only for your happiness

**And for your love**

_I'd give my last breath _

_From this moment on_

I give my hand to you with all my heart

**Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start**

You and I will never be apart

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this _

_There is nothing I wouldn't give _

_From this moment on_

You're the reason I believe in love

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us _

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live _

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give _

_From this moment_

I will love, 

**I will love you**

_As long as I live from this moment on.___

As the music faded away, Mamoru turned to her and whispered softly in a voice choked with emotion, 

"I have always loved you Usagi, and I always will now and forever." Then he slowly drifted away from her amidst the roars of applause. Deep inside of herself, Usagi felt all the threads of resentment break as the last thoughts of the game drifted away until only a single thought remained in her brain, 'I love him…. I love him more than I love life itself'

Watching his still retreating back she ran after him, reaching out to place her hand upon his shoulder, and as he paused she said in Japanese, "Mamo-chan, I need to talk to you." 

He turned around, and she leapt into his arms, her slender arms going about his neck as she buried her face in his chest. 

"Usako." He breathed against her fingertips as she silenced him. 

"Mamo-chan, I, I forgive you for everything." she stated looking into the depths of his sapphire eyes. Mamoru remained silent as he stood holding her; it felt like a dream, the feeling amplified as she went on to say,

"I…. I don't want to be alone anymore… I love you Mamo-chan." and as her small hands twined themselves within the strands of his silky hair she stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, 

"Don't ever let me go."

Those final words spurned Mamoru into action as he tightened his grip about her waist, and just before leaning down to capture her soft rose petal lips he whispered for only her to hear, 

"Aishiteru Usagi, aishiteru."

The raging passion of their love swept through them both, as their lips met in a gentle kiss. It was like this that the music instructor saw them as he entered the room, a scowl crossing his features at the public display of affection.

(The song isn't mine…it's from this moment by Shania Twain accompanied by Brian White)

Chapter 13

"Well, well," began Prof. Montaine clearing his throat.

The kissing couple didn't hear him and continued what they were doing.

"Ok… Line up!" stated the Prof. Thinking 'those to suck faces are going first!' 

Usagi and Mamoru finally broke apart for air, the professor stated, "Thank goodness…I was beginning to worry about you two." in a very sarcastic tone. 

Blushing red right down to the roots of her hair Usagi mumbled an apology while Mamoru on the other hand, only tightened his grip about his girlfriend's waist. 

"Yes since you too seem to feel that you do not need this time to practice, why don't you go 1st?" 

The happy couple grinned sheepishly at each other and once again sang the song, which had put the incident out of both their minds, as their voices combined once more in perfect harmony as they stated the promise of the song to each other all the while looking deep into each other's eyes. Usagi's sweet high voice was perfectly balanced by Mamoru's sexy alto as the notes twined around each other causing the professor to practically beam with happiness, and as they reached the end of the song the prof. all but danced in delight exclaiming, 

"You two were amazing! You can leave right away, as the new lead soloists!"

Both stared at him in stupefied silence…then thanking him with a bow Usagi grabbed Mamoru's hand and dashed out of the music hall happy that today was Saturday and she could spend the rest of the day in her love's company.

The happy couple walked out one set of doors just as Melanie walked in another, looking around to see if she could spot Darien. 

Not seeing him, she walked over to one of the guys as he waited in line and put on a sweet smile, 

"Excuse me, but do you know where Darien Chiba is?"

The guy sent her an appraising look thinking, 'its that slime ball that broke them up at the party' but said politely, 

"I'm sorry he hasn't shown up yet"

Melanie sighed with relief and removed her fur coat revealing a short red dress beneath. 

"Melanie!" stated the professor reading off his list

Melanie walked over to the CD player and inserted her music then stepped back, out towards the middle of the room and began to sing. As the first phrases left her lips everyone immediately cringed inwardly she sounded like a toad croaking away, or a scratched broken record after the sweet voices of Usagi and Mamoru. 

Before she had even finished the song the prof. put a check to indicate that while she was in, she would not be receiving any solo-parts.

"Thank you Melanie, you may go." stated the professor when she had finished, with a self-satisfied smile; she sat down on the bench to wait. Time ticked by ever so slowly, and ½ an hour later when the last auditioned had finished, Melanie decided that Darien must have forgotten to set his alarm clock or something and left to go in search of him.

Meanwhile… 

Usagi and Mamoru left the music hall narrowly missing an encounter with Melanie, which was the last thing, either of them wanted.

They walked across campus hand in hand, back towards the dorms. Both were happier than they had been for months.

Upon arriving Mamoru unlocked the door and held it open, allowing Usagi to enter before him. 

"Mmm? What's that yummy smell?" squealed Usagi as she entered the room.

"Angel?" questioned a voice from the kitchenette.

"Kevin!" exclaimed Usagi following her nose as she dragged Mamoru along. 

"So, what's up with you two?' he asked watching them. Marveling at the way Usagi stood in front of his friend with her hands resting lightly over his where they lay wrapped around her waist.

"We're back together again." stated Mamoru as Usagi smiled up at him. 

"Oh really? Then this is cause for a CELEBRATION!!!" exclaimed Kevin dashing into his room; unwisely leaving his plates of cinnamon rolls unattended. A smile of delight crossed Usagi's face as she spotted them; silently she crept over and filled a plate then dragged Mamoru into the living room.

Meanwhile

Melanie made her way across the schoolyard, stopping here and there to flirt with the older guys until she finally reached the door to the guy's dorm only to find it locked.

"DAMN!" she swore as she tugged furiously at the handle. 

Inside the guys room

The temperature in the living room was quickly soaring as Mamoru lay with his head in Usagi's lap, as she fed him small portions off the cinnamon rolls. Each time she moved to drop part in his mouth he attempted to lick the white frosting off her fingers making her laugh.

It was to the sound of Usagi's laughter that Kevin entered the room, and noticing how involved they were in what they were doing slipped silently past them into the kitchen to open the champagne.

Back at the door…

Melanie stood outside the door waiting patiently for someone to either enter or exit the building, unfortunately she didn't have to wait long and as one of the residents left she caught the door and entered heading straight up the stairs towards Kevin and Mamoru's room 

Back at the dorm room… 

DING DONG! Went the doorbell, to which everyone froze in response. 

"Quick!" exclaimed Kevin rushing into the living room, "Hide!"

Outside the door Melanie heard footsteps from inside and rang the bell again "DING DONG!" 

When the door suddenly opened to reveal a frowning Kevin.

"He's not here." Kevin stated not even allowing Melanie a chance to speak.

"Of course he is." Melanie argued pushing her way past him into the room.

"Melanie, GET OUT!" stated Kevin his voice cold. 

"Mmm what was that?" she questioned continuing her inspection of the room noticing the crumbs on the sofa, a quickly abandoned plate, and a couple of strands of silvery gold hair…. 

"Where is she?" demanded Melanie plucking the strands from the couch as she drifted into Mamoru's room. 

"What are you talking about" demanded Kevin nervously watching her progress.

"Oh…. Darien!" Melanie called in her sickeningly sweet voice as she tapped gently on his door. 

"Melanie, he's not there." stated Kevin panic rising in his voice.

She didn't respond, just pushed the door open with her foot to reveal to lumpy shapes underneath the cover of the bed. 

"Not here?" she stated triumphantly pointing at the sleeping figures "HA!" 

Then she dashed forewords throwing herself on the larger of the two lumps.

"What's this?" she questioned eyes blazing…. as the shape deflated under her weight leaving only a false head resting on the pillow… Then turning to the other one she saw that it too was a fake

"What's what?" Kevin innocently replied…

"These things…" she began a note of panic rising in her voice

"Oh… decoys," he stated mater of factly "…and they seemed to have worked quite well."

"DAMN YOU!" she raged at him. 

Kevin simply got out of the way… as she stormed past him on her way out of the room slamming the door behind her in frustration.

'Maybe this really is hopeless?' she thought to herself as she walked down the stairs. 

Back in the dorm room Kevin chuckled to himself and set about cleaning up…before writing an e-mail to Makoto…telling her of the days events…

~Meanwhile~

Usagi and Mamoru were laughing as they strolled away down the path. Wishing that they could have been there to see the look on Melanie's face when she found the decoys.

"I can't believe she forgot about the fire escape!" exclaimed a delighted Usagi. 

Mamoru laughed…. Then steered her towards the school parking lot.

"Where are we going?" questioned Usagi… as they got in his deep red BMW convertible (drools) 

"It's a surprise." Mamoru answered, and sped off down the street.

Chapter 14

Dear Mako-chan, 

Thanks for the recipes you sent me, although I barely get to try any of the stuff I bake, That Usagi, always snatching food from right under my nose. 

Well, you wanted me to inform you of any changes in their relationship, and there is definitely a big change. They are back together now, but Melanie doesn't know yet. Usagi and Mamoru managed to sneak out two days ago down the fire escape, when Melanie arrived. You should have been here to see the look on Melanie's face, it was 100% priceless. She was totally furious!! 

Mamoru took Usagi shopping, and when they returned confided that he had wanted to take her to look at engagement rings, to see what type she liked. He tells me that it went well. But Usagi was getting suspicious after the 10th jewelry store, but I guess the other four hours of shopping made up for it… as she hasn't mentioned anything to me…. except about her new outfits…which do look great on her. I'm expecting the two of them to be back any moment… they went out again today for lunch.

Your other friend Ami is heading into a serious relationship with Greg, a guy in almost all her classes.

Ami told me not to tell anyone… but I think I can trust you not to tell Usagi… Ami wants to tell Usagi all about it herself. 

Are you going to come and visit at Christmas break? I would love to see you, and I know the rest of the gang here would as well. 

Aishiteru, 

Kevin 

"KEVIN!!" came Mamoru's voice from the doorway, "KEVIN ARE YOU HERE!!"

"What is it?" Kevin shouted quickly hitting the send button.

"Great, I need you to do me a HUGE favor."

"What is it buddy?"

"Could you keep Usa busy for a bit, while I run back out a grab some stuff?"

"What do you want me to do?" 

"I don't know, take her somewhere, spy on Ami, just keep her away from here!"

"Uh…. Ok…" replied Kevin stunned at his friends odd behavior. Quickly walking to the door in response to a knock. 

"Who is it?" Kevin asked going to the door. 

"Me!" squealed Usagi.

"Shit!" muttered Mamoru running to the window and down the fire escape to his car.

"Hey Usagi." Kevin said.

"Hi Kevin, um where's Mamoru?" Usagi asked confused.

"Oh…. He had to run an errand, and he wants us to go do something for a little while."

"Okay, so what should we do?"

"Why don't we…." Then thinking quickly suggested "Go to the arcade for a while?"

"Ok." Usa agreed thinking that she hadn't been to one since she left Tokyo.

Meanwhile…. 

Mamoru drove frantically downtown, and parked his car. Jumping out he ran into the large professional looking store where he immediately asked the sales clerk if he could see one particular ring that had caught Usagi and his attention two days prior. 

About 15mins later he remerged and headed to the local supermarket to pick up some ingredients for the dinner he was going to cook for his beloved little Usako.

"Kevin, can we go now?" asked Usagi after she managed to get the high score on the Sailor V game for about the 5th time in a row. 

"Usagi, don't worry, Mamoru is perfectly fine." responded Kevin then realizing what he had done, quickly asked, "Are you up for a game of lazar tag?" 

"Fine." Usagi consented, wondering what Mamoru's state of heath had to do with anything, as Kevin dragged her out of the arcade, and down the street.

Ring ring went Kevin's cell phone after their 3rd game of lazar tag….

"Hello?" 

"Kev. You can come back now." stated Mamoru on the other end of the line.

"Ok, be there shortly."

"K." replied Mamoru hanging up.

"Who was that?" Usagi demanded as Kevin rushed her out the door. 

"Mamoru, he said we can go back now." Kevin replied heading back towards campus,

"Oh… OK!" Usagi exclaimed beginning to run, and soon leaving Kevin behind in the dust.

Unknown to either of them Melanie had been following them around for the last hour hoping to find some sign that Usagi was being unfaithful, and then be able to use that knowledge to capture Darien's heart after he broke up with Usagi.

"Hmm…. I wonder where's she's going in such a rush." Melanie asked herself watching Usagi's bolt off towards the campus with Kevin hot on her heels. Making up her mind she raced after them a plan forming in her mind as they went up to and entered the front door of the guy's dorms.

Meanwhile, in the dorm room, Mamoru was putting the final touches on his surprise, and as a knock sounded on the door, he lit the last candle, turned off the final light and picked up the blindfold, before heading to the door. 

Slowly he opened the door just wide enough for him to slip out, shutting it behind him, as he turned to look down into the astonished face of his angel.

"Mamo-chan?" she questioned as he placed the blindfold over her eyes.

"It's a surprise." he told her, and then sent Kevin a look, which said please, just for tonight. Then led Usagi inside. 

Her eye-site being temporarily denied, Usagi used her other senses to try and guess what was going on.

The room smelled sweetly of roses and cinnamon… the hand on her arm was gentle and strong, and as she entered she could here slow romantic music playing in the background… but the best part of all was that she could smell the delicious food as Mamoru led her too the table.

"Mmm… smells good." stated Usagi beaming up at him from place on the chair. 

Her smile was like a ray of sunshine in the darkness of the candle light room causing Mamoru's breath to catch in his throat with its beauty. He sighed, wanting to be able to look into the clear pools that were her eyes, to see the light of her smile in them, mixed with the love and adoration he knew would be there. 

Bending down he removed the blindfold, allowing her to look around at her surroundings. But to his surprise and utmost delight, her eyes locked onto his the instant the blindfold was removed,

"Mamo-chan…" she breathed, "you did all this for me?" 

Mamoru smiled in response, leaning in to capture her inviting rose petal lips, delighting in their sweet taste, as she kissed him back, reinforcing his belief that he had made the right decision. 

As they broke their kiss… gasping for breath Usagi stated as Mamoru leaned in for another kiss.

"Mamo-chan… although you taste like chocolate and I could kiss you forever… I'm hungry!" 

Mamoru laughed. As he wandered into the kitchen to retrieve the 1st course of the 7-course meal he had prepared for her. 

Outside on the fire escape.

Melanie was spying on the happy couple wondering what was going on, and if she should intrude.

For there before her eyes, a scene like from a romance novel or movie was being acted out… but in real life.

On one hand she really wanted Mamoru, but on the other, she knew that if she intruded now, he would never even consider her as a possible girlfriend, so instead. She just continued to watch as the drama unfolded.

Inside after the 7th course

"Mamoru-baka!! Don't laugh at me!!" exclaimed Usagi, as she heaped yet another piece of the delicious chocolate cake onto her plate. 

"But its so hard." he teased watching as she happily munched away on the cake. Getting chocolate all over her pouting lips. 

"Humph!" Usagi snorted, unladylike, causing Mamoru to shake even harder with mirth and Melanie still on the balcony to gag in disgust at Usagi's lack of manners. 

"Usako…." Mamoru breathed… moving around the table to kneel in front of her. His dark cobalt eyes looking up into her sky-blue innocent orbs, as he takes her hands in his own, leading her away from the table and over towards the square of silvery moonlight streaming in the window. 

"Usako." he breathed again, looking deep into her eyes, as he slowly kneeled down before her.

"Mamo-chan?" she whispered questioningly as she looked deep into the depths of his loved filled eyes. Losing herself in their depths.

Taking her small pale hand in his larger tanned one he reached into his pocket carefully removing the ring from its black velvet box. 

"Usagi Tuskino, my little Usako…. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked staring up into her eyes as they flashed through a series of emotions, shock, joy, amusement, love, adoration, and then she was there. Her arms wrapped tightly about his neck as her lips pressed firmly against his own. Answering his question with the intensity of their kiss. 

Their love raged through them like an all-consuming fire, in a kiss more passionate than either had ever experienced before.

Reluctantly, they broke apart gasping desperately for air, but still leaning into each other, and when Usagi had recovered enough to speak she replied in three simple words, 

"aishiteru itsumademo Mamo-chan"

"Hai, aishiteru itsumademo Usako" Mamoru replied… lifting her small hand and carefully placing the contents of the velvet box upon it.

Usagi watched as her only love placed the beautiful ring upon the third finger of her left hand. It was white gold, set with a single heart shaped blood red stone.

"It's beautiful" Usagi breathed looking into Mamoru's midnight eyes

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." he whispered in response kissing her tenderly on the lips. before pulling her to her feet.

Out on the balcony Melanie felt hot waves of jealousy wash over her. As she saw watched Darien kneel before Usagi, 

'Oh my god!' she thought 'he's going to ask her to marry him.' Startled… Melanie found herself frozen to the spot, as she realized how much they must love each other. And as they shared a long passionate kiss, a slow sad smile crept over her face, as she realized what she had lost, but it soon disappeared as a calculating gleam entered her eyes. And in a flash, she climbed down the ladder, not wanting to see anymore.

Inside Mamoru held Usagi tenderly in his arms like as if she were a china doll that would break under rougher handling, as their song began to stream out from the stereo, Mamoru lead his love into the living room amongst the flickering cinnamon scented candles and bouquets of red roses. 

Deep in my soul

Love so strong, it takes control

Now we both know, the secrets there

A feeling shows

Mamoru breathed deeply taking in the scent of vanilla and sunshine that was his love, remembering the rough times that they had experienced at the beginning of their relationship, those many years ago… happy that she was their in his arms.

Driven far apart

I make a wish on a shooting star

Usagi gently rested her head against his chest, the ring on her finger, feeling alien, and yet, she was perfectly happy, her one dream now fulfilled. 

That there will come a day somewhere far away

In you arms I'll stay… My only love

Swaying with the music they remember the first time they had admitted their feelings to each other, their first kiss, and now thinking of where it had led them, to this instant, where their eyes met, speaking openly of their love for each other.

Even though you're gone love will still live on…

The feeling is so strong

My only love….

Slowly Mamoru leaned down…. Inching his face closer to that of the women whom he was now promised to spend the rest of his life with…. As she leaned upwards, capturing each other's lips as the final strains of the song echoed through out the room, and their hearts…

My only love

(That's from SM! No duh)

Chapter 15

The next morning the sun shone warmly on the sleeping figures of a tall, raven-haired young man who was gently cradling a small blonde woman to his chest. She clung tightly to his shirt, her small hands wrapped tightly around a fold in the material, trying to prevent her from falling off the narrow couch where they had fallen asleep the night before. 

As the light from the morning sun shone in his eyes, the man mumbled, squeezing the woman in his arms. This caused her to roll right off the couch, landing with a THUNK on the carpeted floor. 

"OW!" Exclaimed the blonde as her head hit the floor. "M-A-M-O-R-U...." she whined, looking up at his sleeping form, which was now sprawled over the entire width of the couch. As she leaned over him, she caught site of his sleeping face, so calm and peaceful, like that of a child. 

She sighed. Reaching over to gently brush his raven bangs back from his closed eyes, she whispered, "Mamo-chan." Her warm breath tickled his face as she leaned over to give him a light kiss on the forehead. 

Mamoru murmured incoherently in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open as a knock sounded from the direction of the door. 

"Oh brother." Usagi muttered, walking to the door amidst the remains of last night's romantic events, enjoying the sparkling on her finger from her new engagement ring. 

"Hey Usagi!" Kevin greeted her. "Is it safe to come in?" 

"Huh? Oh. Kevin" stated Usagi sleepily. "Yeah. Fine, just fine." 

"Wow! What happened?" asked Kevin, looking at Mamoru snoring away on the couch. 

Usagi smiled at him, holding out her hand. 

Kevin stared at her in shock as he took in the site of the ring, before beginning to clean up. 

"What time is it?" Usagi asked.

"Uh, three o' clock." Kevin responded, picking up the scattered candles and remains from last night. 

"What?" Usagi demanded, looking a little alarmed. 

"Three o' clock," Kevin repeated. "Oh, and the choir master told me to tell you that the trip date has changed to this Thursday, and he wants you and Mamoru to report to his office at 9:00 am Monday morning. Something about a new student that claimed to know you." 

"A new student?" Usagi wondered aloud as a loud yawn escaped the previously sleeping figure on the couch.

"Usako?" Mamoru's voice questioned. 

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, running around to sit on his lap. 

"Finally awake?" Kevin questioned dryly. 

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Mamoru shot back. "Is there anything to eat around here?" 

Kevin raised his eyebrows "With Tenshi here? You've got to be kidding me!" 

"Kevin!" Usagi exclaimed, jumping up and pounding his back with her fists. 

"Ack! Just kidding, just kidding!!" Kevin shouted, running into the kitchen with Usagi hot on his heels. 

"You better be." She stated, sticking her tongue out at him and trying to act tough. 

"Hey, isn't that tongue thing reserved for Rei?" Mamoru questioned, watching as a tongue war erupted before his eyes, and wondering what ever possessed him to wake up. 

Both turned and stuck their tongues out at him, causing Mamoru to burst out laughing. 

After a delicious breakfast of eggs and toast, Usagi started gathering up her things. 

"Mamo-chan, I'm going home. It's obvious I'm no longer wanted or needed here." Usagi stated, giving Mamoru a kiss on the cheek as she watched the guys getting ready to clean up the apartment. "See you tomorrow at 9:00 am." 

"Bye-bye Usako." Mamoru said, giving her a light kiss on the forehead as she rushed out the door. 

Girl's dormitory: 

Usagi unlocked and entered the dorm room she shared with Ami, only to find a large pair of shoes discarded at the doorway. Curious, she wandered inside calling, 

"Ami-chan, who's shoes are those?" in Japanese.

Muffled voices sounded from Ami's study as Usagi approached. 'What's going on?' she wondered as she knocked lightly on the door.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami's voice questioned from within. 

"Hai!" Usagi responded, pushing open the door to reveal Ami sitting at her desk with an attractive American. "Who's that?" Usagi demanded, pointing at the man. 

"Usagi-chan, don't point." stated Ami, shocked at her friend's lack of good manners. 

"Uh, hello." The man greeted her uncertainly, watching the short exchange, and wondering what they had been saying.

"Usagi, this is Greg. Greg, this is my roommate Usagi." Ami said, introducing them.

"Hello Greg." Usagi said, smiling. 

"Hi…" he replied, unheard as she turned to talk to Ami in Japanese again. 

"Ami, I have so much to tell you! Just look!" she said, showing Ami her ring. 

"Usagi!!! Did Mamoru-san…." 

"HAI!" Usagi replied, grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her out of the room.

Greg stared after them, wondering what had just happened, and thinking about signing up for a Japanese course. 

"Oh Ami, it was *so* romantic! The music, everything. Mamoru even cooked for me!!" Usagi squealed with happiness.

"Usagi, you're *so* lucky!" Ami exclaimed, admiring her friend's ring. "It's beautiful!" 

"I know, but it could have been just some lump of copper and I would have loved it. He spent so much!" Usagi's happiness reflected in her eyes, which absolutely shone. "Mamoru is mine mine mine mine mine!" 

Ami laughed, thinking, 'Yes, Usagi. And he always has been.' Before jumping up as she remembered that Greg was still there. 

"Greg!" she called out.

"What?" he responded to her shout. 

"Come here!" This cry was answered a few moments later with his appearance in the living room. 

"Ami, why is he here?" Usagi questioned in Japanese 

"Usagi…Greg is my…. Boyfriend…and we were…uh… studying." Said Ami, still in Japanese, and covered from forehead to neck with a bright-red blush. 

"Ami…" whined Greg, "What are you saying?" 

"Oh, nothing important." she teased him. 

Greg just raised an eyebrow to that remark, and proposed that they go out for dinner. 

The next day (Monday): 

Mamoru knocked on Usagi's dorm door at 8:30 am sharp, hoping that she was up and ready. 

"Ready to go?" he asked her when she opened the door. 

"Hai!" she responded, linking her arm through his. Arm in arm they strolled across the campus to the auditorium, where the music instructor had requested to meet with them. 

"Ah! Usagi and Darien, you're here." he stated, walking up to them with a young man in tow. 

"Good morning!" They simultaneously greeted the professor. They then turned to the new student, and Usagi's jaw dropped in shock. 

"Hello, Usagi." he said with a smirk.

"Hello, Seiya." Usagi replied, moving closer to Mamoru and feeling his arm tighten about her waist possessively. 

"Good, I see you know each other already." the professor said. "Seiya here has joined the choir, and will be coming on the trip. I thought that you could show him around campus; maybe introduce him etc." And he walked off, leaving the young people to themselves. 

The three Japanese students stood looking at each other, Mamoru and Seiya giving each other challenging looks.

Before long Mamoru demanded, "How do you know Usagi?" 

Seiya smiled and replied calmly, "I was about to ask you the same thing." 

"She's my fiancée" Mamoru replied, not liking how Seiya just seemed to shrug it off, smiling smugly at him before deadpanning, 

"We'll see about that." 

Meanwhile… 

In a shadowed corner, Melanie watched the exchange, wondering who the handsome man was. 

"Damn!" she said to herself, "Who is that guy?" 

She stared hungrily at Seiya, 

"Although," she thought to herself, "Darien is much hotter."

As she followed the trio at a safe distance noticing Mamoru's over protective behavior and the way that Seiya kept eyeing Usagi… and trying to make her laugh. 

Chapter 16

Monday evening, 

Usagi trudged into her dorm and plopped down on the bed, Ami was not at home, and feeling as if she was going to burst Usagi quickly picked up the phone and dialed the only one of her friends that would not be in classes or asleep at that hour…. 

Ring ring went the phone, once, twice, three times... as the events of the day sifted through Usagi's mind, until a familiar voice on the other end of the phone said, 

"Hello, Makoto and Lisette residence" 

"Mako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed into the mouthpiece "How are you?" 

Far away on the other end of the line Makoto answered, "Not too bad. So what's up?"

"Oh, Mako-chan, something awful happened today!" Usagi began, her voice trembling slightly at the memory of that days events. 

"Did Mamoru try something?" Makoto demanded anger seeping into her voice

"Mako no Baka!!! Mamo-chan would never doing anything to me, besides I told you we were engaged." 

"Then who was it?" Mako demanded wishing she could beat them to a pulp

"Seiya.... He..." Usagi began shuddering…. "It was gross!"

Wonderingly, Makoto questioned, "Where was Mamoru?" 

"Oh…. He doesn't have all his classes with me you know… and well… it turns out Seiya is in all of mine. and he even followed me around after school when Mamoru had to on a field trip to the hospital." 

"So, Usagi, what did happen?"

"Well, it all started this morning, Mamoru and I were called to meet up with the choir director to show a new student around because they had said they knew me. Well the new student was Seiya, and he kept on cracking not very funny jokes and making eyes at me, all through English, and Mamoru was tense. And I could tell he was clearly telling Seiya to back off. You know how guys get."

"All possessive, the glaring, holding you closer and tighter, kissing you?" 

"Exactly, anyways, first class went fine. I sat with Mamoru, and Seiya sat behind me somewhere…but I could feel his eyes on me for the whole class, it was really creepy, shudders…. and when class was over Mamoru headed off to his next class and I went the other way towards mine. with Seiya. And I don't believe his nerve. Mamoru and I even told him that we were engaged, and guess what he did!" Usagi raged.

"….." 

"That, stuck up jerk, leans over and kisses me, right in the middle of the hallway!" Usagi fumed

"WHAT!" Makoto exclaimed. 

"Yeah. He kissed me, and went on and on, about how he couldn't stop thinking about me, and that I was the reason he changed schools." 

"What a loser." Makoto commented. "And he knows that you love Mamoru, and he still did this"

"Yeah. And tried to kiss me again, so now he's walking around with a some bruised ribs…from when he tried to follow me into my dorm." 

"Did you tell Mamoru, or Kevin?" Makoto demanded, checking her calendar.

"Mm, Not yet. Mamoru won't be back for at least another ½ hour." Usagi replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok… Usagi, phone Mamoru ASAP, and, just keep as far away from Seiya as possible." Makoto stated.

"Yeah, I'll try, but it's going to be hard since he's in all my classes you know." 

"Well, lets hope a warning from Mamoru and Kevin to stay away, will be enough." teased Makoto 

"I hope so, but at least we're leaving for the choir trip on Thursday, four whole days with Mamoru!" 

"Really. Is it that bit a competition?" asked Makoto smiling to herself, as she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Yes! And I'm sooo excited, Mamo-chan even suggested that we get connecting rooms."

"Connecting rooms? Why don't you just share a room, with two double beds?" 

"Mako. Cut it out!" Usagi exclaimed happy that her friend couldn't see her bright red blush.

"Fine, fine…uh…. Usagi my room-mate needs to use the phone, call you later?" 

"Sure." 

« ja ne » stated Makoto

« buh bye » Usagi replied checking the clock. 'Hmm… Mamo-chan should be home by now.' she thought dialing his number, only to find the line already busy. 

Guy's dorm

Kevin was sitting around watching TV while he waited for his roommate to return 

"Hello, Kevin speaking here."

"Hi Kevin" the voice on the other end of the line gushed

"Uh, who is this?" Kevin questioned getting up to check on his soufflé.

"Did you like your sweater?" said the voice in Japanese.

"Makoto?"

"Hi Kevin."

"OH MY GOD!! Mako-chan!" Kevin exclaimed. "I'm trying out that gran marnier soufflé recipe of yours, and it actually worked!!"

"Oh! I'm so proud of you!" Mako. squealed while Kevin positively beamed from her praise before realizing that she must have had another purpose in mind for her call.

"So what's up?" he asked her

"Oh… nothing much… I have some holidays and I was thinking of coming to visit."

"Really! When?" Kevin asked his heart dancing circles in his chest.

"Uh, actually I was thinking of arriving on Wednesday."

"This Wednesday? Really?"

"Yup… that's ok right?"

"Yeah. That would be excellent. You could stay with me here."

"Uh, Kevin.." Makoto interrupted, "I'm going to stay in a hotel and then go up to the music festival to surprise Usagi and ensure that Seiya keeps his filthy hands off her!"

"Huh?" 

"Oh, well you see," Mako began and told Kevin everything that Usagi had told her earlier. 

By the time Makoto had finished Kevin was thoroughly shocked, and close to boiling with rage at the thought of some scumbag trying to break up his two best friends. 

"Kevin I'm back!" Mamoru said, breaking off his friend's train of thought

"Uh, Mako, Mamoru just got back, I have to go "

"Ok…. I'll send you all my flight information alright?"

"Sure, see you in two days." Kevin replied hanging up the phone.

Kevin barely took two steps when the phone was ringing again, sighing he turned around and picked it up, 

"Hello, Kevin speaking"

"Hi Kevin, is Mamoru there?" 

"Just a moment Usagi I'll get him for you."

"Mamoru… your boss is on the line."

"Huh?" 

"Just pick up the phone." Kevin shouted back

"Ok." Mamoru replied picking up the phone in the living room "Hello?"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi gushed. "I need to talk to you, its really important."

"Um, ok." said Mamoru wondering what could possibly have caused his little Usako to become all worked up.

"Great. I'll be right there." 

"Can I take…" Mamoru started then realized Usagi had already hung up. 

"Uh, Kevin, Usagi's coming over." Mamoru stated hanging up the phone. 

"Ok." Kevin replied from his room.

A moment later a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Mamoru called.

"Hi Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed hurtling herself into her arms.

"What is it Usako?" he asked holding her close….

"Oh Mamo-chan, It was awful" Usagi exclaimed, tears pouring from her eyes, falling like rain, and soaking his shirt.

"Shhh, Usako. Tell me what happened." Mamoru soothed. Scooping her onto his lap as he sat down on the couch. 

Usagi huddled closer to him. Feeling safe with his strong arms wrapped securely about her and his fingers gently combing out her hair.

"Oh, Mamo-chan," Usagi choked out… "He… he … kissed me!"

"It's okay Usagi. " Mamoru soothed. 

"Ergh, he tasted so gross, and he was so rough…I… I…"

"Who was it Usako? Who did this?" Mamoru asked her, noticing for the first time that her lips were bruised and looked sore.

Usagi shook her head, trying to fit all of her into the safety of his lap. 

"Its okay Usako. He'll never do this to you again. But first I need to know who did it. 

Usagi didn't answer, just huddled closer laying her head on his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart, as her loves arms tightened around her, then taking a breath she whispered,

"Seiya. Seiya hurt me, and then tried to follow me into my room" Mamoru saw red, as he tightened his grip about her, wondering how that bastard would even dare to touch HIS Usako. And wanting nothing more than to beat his smiling face into a bloody pulp.

"Usagi. Do you think you could wait here for me? There is something I need to do," stated Mamoru. His voice gentle, as she gripped his shirt tighter… "Don't worry Kevin will be here with you, and I won't be gone long." 

Usagi nodded tears still spilling from her baby blue orbs. "Aishiteru." Mamoru whispered giving her a butterfly kiss on her sore lips. Before he gently placed her on the couch, and took off out of the room.

Once away from his dorm, Mamoru stormed off down the hall to Seiya's room and knocked loudly.

Moments later Seiya's smiling face opened the door. "Oh, hi Mamoru. Is their something I can help you with?" Seiya asked

Smash! Mamoru's fist connected with his target causing Seiya to keel over grasping his stomach, 

"That was for bothering Usagi" Mamoru said his eyes dangerous…voice colder than ice…

"I didn't do anything" Seiya attempted to defend himself

Swish. Mamoru's right fist connected with Seiya's rib cage. "Don't lie. Its pointless." Mamoru spat

"I swear. I didn't do anything." Seiya stated again panic rising in his voice.

"Oh! So you didn't kiss my fiancée, or try and get into her room? That wasn't you?" Mamoru shouted clenching and unclenching his fist as he moved forwards step-by-step staring Seiya straight in the eye… daring him to lie.

Panic filled Seiya's eyes…as he stepped backwards into his apartment. "I…. I only kissed her." Seiya blubbered, cowering from the avenging black-haired god that advanced on him. "I swear… I didn't mean any harm, I love her" 

"Well, SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! " Mamoru began his voice dropping "And I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her."

Seiya shuddered in fright at the imposing figure thinking 'This is the end….' As Mamoru moved in, his fist raised high ready to strike.

Lower and lower it came… as if in slow motion Seiya watched it approach his face preparing himself for the pain that was sure to come… when the fist stopped… 

"Mamo-chan?" a sweet voice questioned.

It was then…. That Seiya saw the small hand wresting lightly on the arm of the man in front of him. 

"Usagi, I didn't mean it." Seiya pleaded knowing that she was his best chance/

Usagi ignored him. "Mamo-chan, don't he's not worth it." Usagi said. Pushing Mamoru towards the door, a light smile on her face despite the tearstains still marring her perfect features

Mamoru nodded, leaning in to give her a kiss.

Usagi smiled sweetly at him…. Pushing him towards the door before turning her attention to Seiya where he remained cringing on the floor… it was then that her expression changed…. She transformed from a peaceful maiden into an avenging goddess as she spat, 

"Seiya… I have a little something for you." bending down close to him, she whispered "Three words for you" then shouted,

"Go to hell" landing a solid blow to his groin.

Seiya screamed out in agony as a fiery pain shot through his groin… breathing heavily he managed to say "No matter what, I still love you Odango" before blacking out as his head collided with the floor. 

Next day

Seiya continued to follow Usagi around but decided to be more discreet. His aching stomach and throbbing groin reminders not to mess with them, so for now he decided he would try and think of a way to break them up.

Rounding a corner with a good vantage point of the couple Seiya crashed right into some one, and reaching down to help her up, found himself staring into a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Are you the new student?" she asked him

"Yes, and you are?" 

"Melanie."

"Oh, Nice to meet you I'm Seiya." he responded turning his attention back to the couple… 

'Oh, I see.' Melanie thought to herself. Following his gaze to the petit blonde sitting between two of the hottest guys on campus, one raven-haired, and the other brown.

'Hmm, that trip is coming up.' she mused to herself. 'Maybe he could help me out.' She walked off. 


	13. chapter thirteen

**Chapter 13**

"Well, well." began Professor Montaine clearing his throat. 

The kissing couple didn't hear him and continued what they were doing. 

"Ok… Line up!" stated the Professor, thinking '_Those two suck-faces are going first!_' 

When Usagi and Mamoru finally broke apart for air, the professor sighed, "Thank goodness, I was beginning to worry about you two." in a very sarcastic tone. 

Blushing red right down to the roots of her hair Usagi mumbled an apology while Mamoru on the other hand, only tightened his grip about his girlfriend's waist. 

"Yes since you too seem to feel that you do not need this time to practice, why don't you go first." 

            The happy couple grinned sheepishly at each other and once again sang the song which had put the incident out of both their minds. Their voices combined once more in perfect harmony as they stated the promise of the song to each other all the while looking deep into each others eyes. Usagi's sweet high voice was perfectly balanced by Mamoru's sexy alto as the notes twined around each other causing the professor to practically beam with happiness, and as they reached the end of the song  Professor Montaine all but danced in delight. He exclaimed, 

"You two were amazing! You can leave right away, as the new lead soloists!"

Both stared at him in stupefied silence. Then thanking him with a bow Usagi grabbed Mamoru's hand and dashed out of the music hall. She was happy that today was Saturday and she could spend the rest of the day in her love's company.

They walked out one set of doors just as Melanie walked in another, looking around to see if she could spot Darien. 

Not seeing him, she walked over to one of the guys that waited in line and put on a sweet smile, 

"Excuse me, but do you know where Darien Chiba is?"

The guy sent her an appraising look thinking, '_It's that slime ball that broke Usagi and Darien up at the party._' but said politely, 

"I'm sorry he hasn't shown up yet."

Melanie sighed with relief and removed her fur coat revealing a short red dress beneath. 

"Melaine!" stated the professor reading off his list.

Melanie walked over to the CD player and inserted her music then stepped back, out towards the middle of the room and began to sing. As the first phrases left her lips everyone immediately cringed inwardly. She sounded like a toad croaking , or a scratched broken record after the sweet voices of Usagi and Mamoru. 

Before she had even finished the song the professor put a check to indicate that while she was in,but she would not be receiving any solo-parts.

"Thank you Melanie, you may go." said the professor when she had finished. With a self-satisfied smile, she sat down on a bench to wait. Time ticked by ever so slowly, and half an hour later when the last auditioner had finished, Melanie decided that Darien must have forgotten to set his alarm clock or something and left to go in search of him.

_Meanwhile…_

Usagi and Mamoru left the music hall narrowly missing an encounter with Melanie which was the last thing either of them wanted.

They walked across campus hand in hand, back towards the dorms. Both were happier than they had been for months.

Upon arriving Mamoru unlocked the door and held it open, allowing Usagi to enter before him. 

"Mmm? What's that yummy smell?" squealed Usagi as she entered the room.

"Angel?" questioned a voice from the kitchenette.

"Kevin!" exclaimed Usagi, following her nose as she dragged Mamoru along. 

"So, what's up with you two?' he asked watching them, marveling at the way Usagi stood in front of his friend with her hands resting lightly over his, they lay wrapped around her waist.

"We're back together again." stated Mamoru as Usagi smiled up at him. 

"Oh really? Then this is cause for a CELEBRATION!!!" exclaimed Kevin dashing into his room, unwisely leaving his plates of cinnamon rolls unattended. A smile of delight crossed Usagi's face as she spotted them. Silently she crept over and filled a plate then dragged Mamoru into the living room.

_Meanwhile..._

Melanie made her way across the school yard, stopping here and there to flirt with the older guys, until she finally reached the door to the guys dorm ,only to find it locked.

"DAMN!" she swore as she tugged furiously at the handle. 

_Inside the guys room_

The temperature in the living room was quickly soaring as Mamoru lay with his head in Usagi's lap, while she fed him small portions off the cinnamon rolls. Each time she moved to drop part in his mouth he attempted to lick the white frosting off her fingers making her laugh.

It was to the sound of Usagi's laughter that Kevin entered the room, and noticing how involved they were in what they were doing, he slipped silently past them into the kitchen to open the champagne.

_Back at the door…___

Melanie stood outside the door waiting patiently for someone to either enter or exit the building. Unfortunately she didn't have to wait long, as one of the residents left she caught the door and entered. She headed straight up the stairs towards Kevin and Mamoru's room .

_Back at the dorm room…_

DING DONG! Went the door bell, to which everyone froze . 

"Quick!" exclaimed Kevin rushing into the living room, "Hide!"

Outside the door Melanie heard footsteps from inside and rang the bell again "DING DONG!" 

When the door suddenly opened to reveal a frowning Kevin. 

"He's not here." Kevin growled not even allowing Melanie a chance to speak.

"Of course he is!" Melanie argued pushing her way past him into the room. 

"Melanie, GET OUT!" replied Kevin his voice cold. 

"Mmm, what was that?" she questioned, continuing her inspection of the room noticing the crumbs on the sofa, a quickly abandoned plate, and a couple of strands of silvery gold hair. 

"Where is she?" demanded Melanie plucking the strands from the couch as she drifted into Mamoru's room. 

"What are you talking about?" demanded Kevin nervously watching her progress. 

"Oh…. Darien!" Melanie called in her sickeningly sweet voice as she tapped gently on his door. 

"Melanie, he's not there." stated Kevin panic rising in his voice. 

She didn't respond, just pushed the door open with her foot to reveal to lumpy shapes underneath the cover of the bed. 

"Not here?" she stated, triumphantly pointing at the sleeping figures "HA!" 

 She dashed foreword throwing herself on the larger of the two lumps. 

"What's this?" she questioned eyes blazing, as the shape deflated under her weight leaving only a false head resting on the pillow. Then turning to the other one she saw that it too was a fake.

"What's what?" Kevin innocently replied.

"These things….." she began, a note of panic rising in her voice.

"Oh… decoys." he stated matter-of-factly "…..and they seemed to have worked quite well."

"DAMN YOU!" she raged at him.

Kevin simply got out of the way, as she stormed past him on her way out of the room slamming the door behind her in frustration. 

'Maybe this really is hopeless?' she thought to herself, as she walked down the stairs.

Back in the dorm room Kevin chuckled to himself and set about cleaning up, before writing an e-mail to Makoto, telling her of the days events.

_Meanwhile… _

Usagi and Mamoru, were laughing as they strolled away down the path, wishing that they could have been there to see the look on Melanie's face when she found the decoys. 

"I can't believe she forgot about the fire escape!" exclaimed a delighted Usagi. 

Mamoru laughed, then steered her towards the school parking lot. 

"Where are we going?" questioned Usagi, as they got in his deep red BMW convertible ((drools)) 

"It's a surprise." Mamoru answered, and they sped off down the street.


	14. chapter fourteen

**Chapter 14**

_Dear Mako-chan, _

_Thanks for the recipes you sent me, although I barely get to try any of the stuff I bake, that Usagi, always snatching food from right under my nose!_

_Well, you wanted me to inform you of any changes in their relationship, and there is definitely a big change. They are back together now, but Melanie doesn't know yet. Usagi and Mamoru managed to sneak out two days ago down the fire escape, when Melanie arrived. You should have been here to see the look on Melanie's face, it was 100% priceless. She was totally furious!! _

_Mamoru took Usagi shopping, and when they returned confided that he had wanted to take her to look at engagement rings, to see what type she liked. He tells me that it went well, but Usagi was getting suspicious after the 10th jewellery store. But I guess the other four hours of shopping made up for it, as she hasn't mentioned anything to me. Except about her new outfits, which do look great on her. I'm expecting the pair of them back any moment, they went out again today for lunch. _

_Your other friend Ami, is heading into a serious relationship with Greg, who's  in almost all her classes._

_Ami told me not to tell anyone, but I think I can trust you not to tell Usagi. Ami wants to tell Usagi all about it herself. _

_Are you going to come and visit at Christmas break? I would love to see you, and I know the rest of the gang here would as well. _

_Aishiteru, _

_Kevin _

"KEVIN!!" came Mamoru's voice from the door way, "KEVIN ARE YOU HERE!!"

"What is it?" Kevin shouted quickly hitting the send button. 

"Great, I need you to do me a HUGE favor."

"What is it buddy?"

"Could you keep Usa busy for a bit, while I run back out a grab some stuff?"

"What do you want me to do?" 

"I don't know, take her somewhere, spy on Ami, just keep her away from here!"

"Uh…. Ok…" replied Kevin stunned at his friends odd behavior. 

He quickly walking to the door in response to a knock. 

"Who is it?" Kevin asked, going to the door. 

"Me!" squealed Usagi. 

"Shit!" muttered Mamoru ,running to the window and down the fire escape to his car.

"Hey Usag!." Kevin said.

"Hi Kevin, um where's Mamoru?" Usagi asked confused.

"Oh…. He had to run an errand, and he wants us to go do something for a little while."

"Okay, so what should we do?"

"Why don't we..." Then thinking, quickly suggested "Go to the arcade for a while?"

"Ok!" Usa agreed, thinking that she hadn't been to one since she left Tokyo

_Meanwhile…_

Mamoru drove frantically downtown, and parked his car. Jumping out he ran into a large professional looking store where he immediately asked the sales clerk if he could see one particular ring that had caught Usagi and his attention two days prior. 

About 15mins later he remerged and headed to the local supermarket to pick up some ingredients for the dinner he was going to cook for his beloved little Usako.

"Kevin, can we go now?" asked Usagi after she managed to get the high score on the Sailor V game for about the 5th time in a row. 

"Usagi, don't worry, Mamoru is perfectly fine." responded Kevin, then realizing what he had done, quickly asked, "Are you up for a game of lazar tag?" 

"Fine…." Usagi consented, wondering what Mamoru's state of heath had to do with anything, as Kevin dragged her out of the arcade, and down the street. 

_Ring ,Ring _went Kevin's cell phone after their third game of lazer tag. 

"Hello?" 

"Kev. You can come back now." said Mamoru on the other end of the line.

"Ok,  be there shortly."  
" K." replied Mamoru hanging up

"Who was that?" Usagi demanded, as Kevin rushed her out the door. 

"Mamoru, he said we can go back now." Kevin replied, heading back towards campus

"Oh! OK!" Usagi exclaimed beginning to run, and soon leaving Kevin behind in the dust. 

Unknown to either of them Melanie had been following them around for the last hour hoping to find some sign that Usagi was being unfaithful, and then be able to use that knowledge to capture Darien's heart after he broke up with Usagi. 

"Hmm…. I wonder where's she's going in such a rush." Melanie asked herself, watching Usagi's bolt off towards the campus with Kevin hot on her heels. Making up her mind she raced after them a plan forming in her mind, as they went up to and entered the front door of the guys dorms.

Meanwhile in the dorm room Mamoru was putting the final touches on his surprise, and as a knock sounded on the door he light the last candle, turned off the final light and picked up the blindfold, before heading to the door. 

Slowly he opened the door just wide enough for him to slip out, shutting it behind him, as he turned to look down into the astonished face of his angel. 

"Mamo-chan?" she questioned, as he placed the blindfold over her eyes. 

"It's a surprise." he told her, then sent Kevin a look which said '_please…just for tonight' _then led Usagi inside. 

Her eye-site temporarily denied, Usagi used her other senses to try and guess what was going on.. 

The room smelled sweetly of roses and cinnamon. The hand on her arm was gentle and strong, and as she entered she could here slow romantic music playing in the background. The best part of all was that she could smell the delicious food as Mamoru led her too the table. 

"Mmm….. smells good." said  Usagi beaming up at him from place on the chair. 

Her smile was like a ray of sunshine in the darkness of the candle light room causing Mamoru's breath to catch in his throat with its beauty. He sighed, wanting to be able to look into the clear pools that were her eyes, to see the light of her smile in them, mixed with the love and adoration he knew would be there. 

Bending down he removed the blindfold, allowing her to look around at her surroundings. But to his surprise and utmost delight, her eyes locked onto his the instant the blindfold was removed, 

"Mamo-chan…" she breathed…. "You did all this for me?" 

Mamoru smiled in response, leaning in to capture her inviting rose petal lips, delighting in their sweet taste, she kissed him back, reinforcing his belief that he had made the right decision. 

As they broke their kiss, gasping for breath, Usagi smiled as Mamoru leaned in for another kiss, 

"Mamo-chan… although you taste like chocolate and I could kiss you forever… I'm hungry!" 

Mamoru laughed. He wandered into the kitchen to retrieve the first course of the seven course meal he had prepared for her.

_Outside on the fire escape…_

Melanie was spying on the happy couple wondering what was going on, and if she should intrude. 

For there before her eyes, a scene like a romance novel or movie was unfolding.

On one hand she really wanted Mamoru, but on the other, she knew that if she intruded now, he would never even consider her as a possible girlfriend. So instead, she just continued to watch as the drama unfolded. 

_Inside after the seventh course_

"Mamoru-baka!! Don't laugh at me!!" exclaimed Usagi, as she heaped yet another piece of the delicious chocolate cake onto her plate. 

"But its so hard! " he teased, watching as she happily munched away on the cake. Getting chocolate all over her pouting lips. 

"Humph!" Usagi snorted, very unladylike, causing Mamoru to shake even harder with mirth and Melanie still on the balcony to gag in disgust at Usagi's lack of manners. 

"Usako…." Mamoru breathed… moving around the table to kneel in front of her. His dark cobalt eyes looking up into her blue innocent orbs, as he took her hands in his, lead her away from the table and over towards a square of silvery moonlight streaming in through the window. 

"Usako…" he breathed again, looking deep into her eyes,  he slowly kneeled down before her.

"Mamo-chan?" she whispered questioningly, as she looked deep into the depths of his loved filled eyes, losing herself in their depths… 

Taking her small pale hand in his larger tanned one he reached into his pocket and carefully removed the ring from its black velvet box. 

"Usagi Tuskanio, my little Usako…. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, staring up into her eyes as they flashed through a series of emotions, shock, joy, amusement, love, adoration.  Then she was there, her arms wrapped tightly about his neck, her lips pressed firmly against his own, answering his question with the intensity of their kiss. 

Their love raged through them like an all-consuming fire, in a kiss more passionate than either had ever experienced before. 

Reluctantly they broke apart gasping desperately for air, but still leaning into each other, and when Usagi had recovered enough to speak she replied in three simple words, 

"Aishiteru itsumademo Mamo-chan."

"Hai, aishiteru itsumademo Usako." Mamoru replied, lifting her small hand and carefully placing the contents of the velvet box upon it.

Usagi watched as her only love placed the beautiful ring upon the third finger of her left hand. It was white gold, set with a single heart shaped blood red stone.

"Its beautiful.." Usagi breathed looking into Mamoru's midnight eyes.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you." he whispered in response, kissing her tenderly on the lips, before pulling her to her feet. 

Out on the balcony Melanie felt hot waves of jealousy wash over her, as she saw watched Darien kneel before Usagi, 

'Oh my god!' she thought 'He's going to ask her to marry him!' Startled Melanie found herself frozen to the spot. She realized then, how much they must love each-other. And as they shared a long passionate kiss, a slow sad smile crept over her face, as she realized what she had lost, but it soon disappeared as a calculating gleam entered her eyes.  In a flash she climbed down the ladder, not wanting to see anymore.

Inside Mamoru held Usagi tenderly in his arms  as if she were a china doll that would break under rougher handling. Moments later their song began to stream out from the stereo. Mamoru lead his love into the living room amongst the flickering cinnamon scented candles and bouquets of red roses.

_Deep in my soul_

_a love so strong, it takes control_

_Now we both know the secrets there_

_a feeling shows_

Mamoru breathed deeply taking in the scent of vanilla and sunshine that was his loves, remembering the rough times that they had experienced at the beginning of their relationship, those many years ago… happy that she was their in his arms.

_Dreams can fall apart _

_I make a wish on a shooting star_

Usagi gently rested her head against his chest, the ring on her finger feeling alien, and yet.. she was perfectly happy, her one dream now fulfilled.

_That there will come a day somewhere far away_

_When in you arms I'll stay… My only love_

Swaying with the music, they remember the first time they had admitted their feelings to each other… their first kiss, and now thinking of where it had led them, to this instant….where their eyes met… speaking openly of their love for each other.

_Even though you're gone love will still live on…_

_The feeling is so strong_

_My only love…_

Slowly Mamoru leaned down, inching his face closer to that of the women whom he was now promised to spent the rest of his life with, as she leaned upwards, capturing each others lips as the final strains of the song echoed through out the room, and their hearts…

_My only love_

(that's from SM! No da)


	15. chapter fifteen

**Chapter 15**

The next morning the sun shone warmly on the sleeping figures of a tall, raven-haired young man who was gently cradling a small blonde woman to his chest. She clung tightly to his shirt, her small hands wrapped tightly around a fold in the material, trying to prevent her from falling off the narrow couch where they had fallen asleep the night before. 

As the light from the morning sun shone in his eyes, the man mumbled, squeezing the woman in his arms. This caused her to roll right off the couch, landing with a THUNK on the carpeted floor. 

"OW!" Exclaimed the blonde as her head hit the floor. "M-A-M-O-R-U!!." she whined, looking up at his sleeping form, which was now sprawled over the entire width of the couch. As she leaned over him, she caught site of his sleeping face, so calm and peaceful, like a child. 

She sighed. Reaching over and gently brushing his raven bangs back from his closed eyes, she whispered, "Mamo-chan…." Her warm breath tickled his face as she leaned over to give him a light kiss on the forehead. 

Mamoru murmured incoherently in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open as a knock sounded from the direction of the door. 

"Oh brother…." Usagi muttered, walking to the door amidst the remains of last night's romantic events, enjoying the sparkling on her finger from her new engagement ring. 

"Hey Usagi!" Kevin greeted her. "Is it safe to come in?" 

"Huh? Oh… Kevin." stated Usagi sleepily. "Yeah… fine, just fine." 

"Wow! What happened?" asked Kevin, looking at Mamoru snoring away on the couch. 

Usagi smiled at him, holding out her hand. 

Kevin stared at her in shock as he took in the sight of the ring, before beginning to clean up. 

"What time is it?" Usagi asked.

"Uh, three o' clock." Kevin responded, picking up the scattered candles and remains from last night. 

"What!?" Usagi demanded, looking a little alarmed. 

"Three o' clock." Kevin repeated. "Oh, and the choir master told me to tell you that the trip date has changed to this Thursday, and he wants you and Mamoru to report to his office at 9:00 am Monday morning. Something about a new student that claimed to know you." 

"A new student?" Usagi wondered aloud as a loud yawn escaped the previously sleeping figure on the couch.

"Usagi?" Mamoru's voice questioned. 

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, running around to sit on his lap. 

"Finally awake?" Kevin questioned dryly. 

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Mamoru shot back. "Is there anything to eat around here?" 

Kevin raised his eyebrows "With Tenshi here? You've got to be kidding me!" 

"Kevin!" Usagi exclaimed, jumping up and pounding his back with her fists. 

"Ack! Just kidding, just kidding!!" Kevin shouted, running into the kitchen with Usagi hot on his heels. 

"You better be." She stated, sticking her tongue out at him and trying to act tough. 

"Hey, isn't that tongue thing reserved for Rei?" Mamoru questioned, watching as a tongue war erupted before his eyes, and wondering what ever possessed him to wake up. 

Both turned and stuck their tongues out at him, causing Mamoru to burst out laughing. 

After a delicious breakfast of eggs and toast, Usagi started gathering up her things. 

"Mamo-chan, I'm going home. It's obvious I'm no longer wanted or needed here." Usagi stated, giving Mamoru a kiss on the cheek as she watched the guys getting ready to clean up the apartment. "See you tomorrow at 9:00 am." 

"Bye-bye Usako." Mamoru said, giving her a light kiss on the forehead as she rushed out the door. 

_Girl's dormitory: _

Usagi unlocked and entered the dorm room she shared with Ami, only to find a large pair of shoes discarded at the doorway. Curious, she wandered inside calling, 

"Ami-chan, who's shoes are those?" in Japanese.

Muffled voices sounded from Ami's study as Usagi approached. 'What's going on?' she wondered as she knocked lightly on the door.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami's voice questioned from within. 

"Hai!" Usagi responded, pushing open the door to reveal Ami sitting at her desk with an attractive American. "Who's that!"? Usagi demanded, pointing at the man. 

"Usagi-chan, don't point." stated Ami, shocked at her friend's lack of  manners. 

"Uh, hello." The man greeted her uncertainly, watching the short exchange, and wondering what they had been saying.

"Usagi, this is Greg. Greg, this is my roommate Usagi." Ami said, introducing them.

"Hello Greg." Usagi said, smiling. 

"Hi…" he replied, unheard as she turned to talk to Ami in Japanese again. 

"Ami, I have so much to tell you! Just look!" she said, showing Ami her ring. 

"Usagi!!! Did Mamoru-san…." 

"HAI!" Usagi replied, grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her out of the room.

Greg stared after them, wondering what had just happened, and thinking about signing up for a Japanese course. 

"Oh Ami, it was *so* romantic! The music, everything. Mamoru even cooked for me!!" Usagi squealed with happiness.

"Usagi, you're *so* lucky!" Ami exclaimed, admiring her friend's ring. "It's beautiful!" 

"I know, but it could have been just some lump of copper and I would have loved it. He spent so much!" Usagi's happiness reflected in her eyes, which absolutely shone. "Mamoru is mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" 

Ami laughed, thinking, '_Yes, Usagi. And he always has been.' _Before jumping up as she remembered that Greg was still there. 

"Greg!" she called out.

"What?" he responded to her shout. 

"Come here!" This cry was answered a few moments later with his appearance in the living room. 

"Ami, why is he here?" Usagi questioned in Japanese 

"Usagi…Greg is my….boyfriend…and we were…uh… studying." Said Ami, still in Japanese, and covered from forehead to neck with a bright-red blush. 

"Ami…" whined Greg, "What are you saying?" 

"Oh, nothing important." she teased him. 

Greg just raised an eyebrow to that remark, and proposed that they go out for dinner. 

_The next day (Monday): _

Mamoru knocked on Usagi's dorm door at 8:30 am sharp, hoping that she was up and ready. 

"Ready to go?" he asked her when she opened the door. 

"Hai!" she responded, linking her arm through his. Arm in arm they strolled across the campus to the auditorium, where the music instructor had requested to meet with them. 

"Ah! Usagi and Darien, you're here." he stated, walking up to them with a young man in tow. 

"Good morning!" They simultaneously greeted the professor. They then turned to the new student, and Usagi's jaw dropped in shock. 

"Hello, Usagi." he said with a smirk.

"Hello, Seiya." Usagi replied, moving closer to Mamoru and feeling his arm tighten about her waist possessively. 

"Good, I see you know each other already." the professor said. "Seiya here has joined the choir, and will be coming on the trip. I thought that you could show him around campus; maybe introduce him etc." And he walked off, leaving the young people to themselves. 

The three Japanese students stood looking at each other, Mamoru and Seiya giving each other challenging looks.

Before long Mamoru demanded, "How do you know Usagi?" 

Seiya smiled and replied calmly, "I was about to ask you the same thing." 

"She's my fiancée." Mamoru replied, not liking how Seiya just seemed to shrug it off, smiling smugly at him before deadpanning, 

"We'll see about that…"

_Meanwhile… _

In a shadowed corner, Melanie watched the exchange, wondering who the handsome man was. 

"Damn!" she said to herself, "Who is that guy?" 

She stared hungrily at Seiya, 

"Although," she thought to herself, "Darien is much hotter."

as she followed the trio at a safe distance noticing Mamoru's over protective behavior and the way that Seiya kept eyeing Usagi and trying to make her laugh. 


	16. chapter sixteen

**Chapter 16**

_Monday evening, _

Usagi trudged into her dorm and plopped down on the bed, Ami was not at home, and feeling as if she was going to burst Usagi quickly picked up the phone and dialed the only one of her friends that would not be in classes or asleep at that hour. 

_Ring ,Ring _went the phone, Once, twice, three times, as the events of the day sifted through Usagi's mind; until a familiar voice on the other end of the phone said, 

"Hello, Makoto and Lisette residence." 

"Mako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed into the mouth piece "How are you?" 

Far away on the other end of the line Makoto answered "Not too bad. So what's up?"  
"Oh….. Mako-chan… something awful happened today!" Usagi began, her voice trembling slightly at the memory of that days events. 

"Did Mamoru try something?" Makoto demanded anger seeping into her voice.

"Mako no Baka!!! Mamo-chan would never doing anything to me, besides I told you we were engaged ." 

"Then who was it?" Mako demanded wishing she could beat them to a pulp.

"Seiya....he..." Usagi began shuddering, "...it was gross!"

Wonderingly Makoto questioned "Where was Mamoru?" 

"Oh…. He doesn't have all his classes with me you know, and well, it turns out Seiya's in all of mine. He even followed me around after school when Mamoru had to on a field trip to the hospital." 

"So Usagi, what did happen?"

"Well, it all started this morning, Mamoru and I were called to meet up with the choir director to show a new student around because they had said they knew me. Well the new student was Seiya, and he kept on cracking not very funny jokes and making eyes at me, all through English. Mamoru was tense, and I could tell he was clearly telling Seiya to back off. You know how guys get…."

"All possessive, the glaring, holding you closer and tighter, kissing you?" 

"Exactly! Anyways, first class went fine. I sat with Mamoru, and Seiya sat behind me somewhere, but I could feel his eyes on me for the whole class, it was really creepy. She paused and shuddered. When class was over Mamoru headed off to his next class and I went the other way towards mine, with Seiya.  I don't believe his nerve! Mamoru and I even told him that we were engaged, and guess what he did!?" Usagi raged. 

"What did he do?" 

"That stuck up jerk leans over and kisses me, right in the middle of the hallway! " Usagi fumed.

"WHAT!" Makoto exclaimed. 

"Yeah! He kissed me, and went on and on about how he couldn't stop thinking about me, and that I was the reason he changed schools." 

"What a loser," Makoto commented. "and he knows that you love Mamoru, and he still did this."

"Yeah, and tried to kiss me again! So now he's walking around with a some bruised ribs, from when he tried to follow me into my dorm." 

"Did you tell Mamoru, or Kevin?" Makoto demanded, checking her calendar. 

"Um…. Not yet... Mamoru won't be back for at least another half an hour." Usagi replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok Usagi, phone Mamoru ASAP, and just keep as far away from Seiya as possible." Makoto warned. 

"Yeah I'll try, but it's going to be hard since he's in all my classes you know." 

"Well, lets hope a warning from Mamoru and Kevin to stay away will be enough." teased Makoto. 

"I hope so, but at least we're leaving for the choir trip on Thursday. Four whole days with Mamoru!" 

"Really? Is it that competition?" asked Makoto smiling to herself, as she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Yes! And I'm sooo excited! Mamo-chan even suggested that we get connecting rooms!"

"Connecting rooms? Why don't you just share a room, with two double beds?" 

"Mako. Cut it out." Usagi exclaimed happy that her friend couldn't see her blushing bright red.

"Fine Fine. Uh…. Usagi my room-mate needs to use the phone… call you later?" 

"Sure!" 

" Ja ne." stated Makoto.

" Buh bye." Usagi replied, checking the clock. '

_Hmm…__ Mamo-chan should be home by now.' _she thought dialing his number, only to find the line already busy. 

_Guys__ dorm_

Kevin was sitting around watching TV while he waited for his room mate to return. 

"Hello, Kevin speaking here."

"Hi Kevin!" the voice on the other end of the line gushed.

"Uh… who is this?" Kevin questioned getting up to check on his soufflé.

"Did you like your sweater?" said the voice in Japanese.

"Makoto?"

"Hi Kevin…"

"OH MY GOD!! Mako-chan!" Kevin exclaimed "I'm trying out that gran marnier soufflé recipe of yours, and it actually worked!!"

"Oh! I'm so proud of you!" Mako squealed.

While Kevin positively beamed from her praise before realizing that she must have had another purpose in mind for her call.

"So what's up?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing much. I have some holidays and I was thinking of coming to visit."

"Really? When?" Kevin asked, his heart dancing circles in his chest.

"Uh… actually I was thinking of arriving on Wednesday…"

"This Wednesday? Really?"

"Yup….. that's ok right?"

"Yeah, that would be excellent! You could stay with me here... "

"Kevin..." Makoto interrupted, "I'm going to stay in a hotel, and then go up to the music festival to surprise Usagi and ensure that Seiya keeps his filthy hands off her!"

"Huh?" 

"Oh, well you see…." Mako began and told Kevin everything that Usagi had told her earlier. 

By the time Makoto had finished Kevin was thoroughly shocked, and close to boiling with rage at the thought of some scum bag trying to break up his two best friends. 

"Kevin I'm back!" Mamoru said, breaking off his friends train of thought.

"Uh... Mako… Mamoru just got back.. I have to go. "

"Ok….I'll send you all my flight information alright?"

"Sure, see you in two days!" Kevin replied hanging up the phone.

Kevin barely took two steps when the phone was ringing again, sighing he turned around and picked it up. 

"Hello, Kevin speaking."

"Hi Kevin, is Mamoru there?" 

"Just a moment Usagi, I'll get him for you."

"Mamoru, your boss is on the line."

"Huh?" 

"Just pick up the phone." Kevin shouted back.

"Ok" Mamoru replied picking up the phone in the living room "Hello?"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi gushed "I need to talk to you, its really important."

"Um… Ok..." said Mamoru, wondering what could possibly have caused his little Usaki to become all worked up.

"Great, I'll be right there." 

"Can I take…" Mamoru started then realised Usagi had already hung up. 

"Kevin… Usagi's coming over." Mamoru stated hanging up the phone. 

"Ok." Kevin replied from his room.

A moment later a knock sounded on the door. 

"Come in!" Mamoru called.

"Hi Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed hurtling herself into his arms.

"What is it Usaki?" he asked, holding her close.

"Oh Mamo-chan! It was awful!" Usgai exclaimed, tears pouring from her eyes, falling like rain, and soaking his shirt.

"Shhh Usagi. Tell me what happened." Mamoru soothed, scooping her onto his lap as he sat down on the couch. 

Usagi huddled closer to him. Feeling safe with his strong arms wrapped securely about her and his fingers gently combing out her hair. 

"Oh Mamo-chan…" Usagi choaked out, "he… he … kissed me!"

"Its okay Usagi… " Mamoru soothed. 

"Ergh… he tasted so gross, and he was so rough…I… I…"

"Who was it Usako? Who did this?" Mamoru asked her, noticing for the first time that her lips were bruised and looked sore.

Usagi shook her head, trying to fit all of herself onto the safety of his lap. 

"It's okay Usako. He'll never do this to you again, but first I need to know who did it." 

Usagi didn't answer, just huddled closer laying her head on his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart, as her love's arms tightened around her. Then taking a breath she whispered,

"Seiya. Seiya hurt me, and then tried to follow me into my room." Mamoru saw red as he tightened his grip about her, wondering how that bastard would even dare to touch HIS Usako. Wanting nothing more than to beat his smiling face into a bloody pulp.

"Usagi…. Do you think you could wait here for me? There is something I need to do." stated Mamoru. His voice gentle, as she gripped his shirt tighter. "Don't worry Kevin will be here with you, and I won't be gone long." 

Usagi nodded tears still spilling from her baby blue orbs.. "Aishiteru." Mamoru whispered giving her a butterfly kiss on her sore lips. Before he gently placed her on the couch ,and took off out of the room.

Once away from his dorm. Mamoru stormed off down the hall to Seiya' room and knocked loudly. 

Moments later Seiya's smiling face opened the door… "Oh hi Mamoru, is their something I can help you with?" Seiya asked.

_Smash! _Mamoru's fist connected with his target causing Seiya to keel over grasping his stomach. 

"That was for bothering Usagi." Mamoru growled his eyes dangerous, voice colder than ice.

"I didn't do anything!" Seiya attempted to defend himself.

_Swish   _

Mamoru's right fist connected with Seiya's rib cage. "Don't lie, Its pointless." Mamoru spat.

"I swear, I didn't do anything!" Seiya begged again panic rising in his voice.

"Oh! So you didn't kiss my fiancée, or try and get into her room? That wasn't you?" Mamoru shouted clenching and unclenching his fist as he moved forwards step by step staring Seiya straight in the eye, daring him to lie. 

Panic filled Seiya's eyes as he stepped backwards into his apartment. "I …. I only kissed her." Seiya blubbered, cowering from the avenging black god that advanced on him. "I swear… I didn't mean any harm… I love her." 

"Well…. SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!, " Mamoru yelled, then dropping his voice, "and I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her."

Seiya shuddered in fright at the imposing figure thinking, _'This is the end…' _As Mamoru moved in, his fist raised high ready to strike. 

Lower and lower it came as if in slow motion Seiya watched it approach his face preparing himself for the pain that was sure to come, when the fist stopped. 

"Mamo-chan?" a sweet voice questioned. 

It was then, that Seiya saw the small hand wresting lightly on the arm of the man in front of him. 

"Usagi, I didn't mean it!" Sieya pleaded knowing that she was his best chance. 

Usagi ignored him. "Mamo-chan, don't, he's not worth it." Usagi said, pushing Mamoru towards the door, a light smile on her face despite the tearstains still marring her perfect features.

Mamoru nodded, leaning in to give her a kiss. 

Usagi smiled sweetly at him, pushing him towards the door before turning her attention to Seiya where he remained cringing on the floor, it was then that her expression changed. She transformed from a peaceful maiden into an avenging goddess as she spat, 

"Seiya, I have a little something for you..." bending down close to him, she whispered, "Three words for you." then shouted,

"GO TO HELL!!" landing a solid blow to his groin. 

Seiya screamed out in agony as a fiery pain shot through his body. Breathing heavily he managed to say, "No matter what... I still love you Odango." before blacking out as his head collided with the floor.

_Next day_

Seiya continued to follow Usagi around but decided to be more discreet. His aching stomach and throbbing groin reminders not to mess with her. So for now he decided he would try and think of a way to break them up. 

Rounding a corner with a good vantage point of the couple Seiya crashed right into some-one, and reaching down to help her up found himself staring into a pair of emerald green eyes. 

"Are you the new student?" she asked him.

"Yes, and you are?" 

"Melanie."

"Oh. Nice to meet you I'm Seiya." he responded, before turning his attention back to the couple. 

_'I see…' _Melanie thought to herself. Following his gaze to the petit blonde sitting between two of the hottest guys on campus, one raven haired, the other brown.

_'Hmm, that trip is coming up…' _she mused to herself. _'maybe he could help me out' _ while walking off…. 

A.N. 

Thank you for reading, n I hope you enjoyed the latest chapters of WOTH. More will appear as soon as I've checked them over. Blegh.. they are the quickly written ones that need lots of work 

Sugar

Thanks again to both Robin and Asma my beta readers.  


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Chapter 17**

_Wednesday _

"Ah man, I'm going to be late!" Kevin moaned for the umpteenth time as he ranted and raved in the driver's seat of his car. 

"GOD! Why did Usagi and Mamoru's departure have to be one hour before Makoto's plane arrived??? WHY!?!?!" he roared, causing a driver in the next lane to swerve slightly in surprise as his hand pounded the horn. 

 Fortunately for the rest of humanity Kevin arrived at the airport five minuets early, and by some miraculous stroke of luck actually found a parking space within a kilometre of the arrivals bay. 

A grin gracing his face from ear-to-ear he rushed inside; as the loudspeaker announced Flight 223 from Tokyo has now landed. 

Sighing, Kevin looked around at the freshly painted cream walls and blue plush seats as he wandered aimlessly before spotting a flower stand where he decided to purchase a dozen long-steamed red roses. 

 "Kevin, Kevin is that you?" a voice called. Turning towards its source Kevin's breath caught in his throat as he saw the most beautiful brunette dashing towards him through the crowd. 

"Makoto?" he breathed as she paused in front of him, a dazzling white smile lighting up her face and emerald eyes, 

 "It's so good to see you again" she exclaimed laughing at his shocked expression.

"It's so good to see you too, oh! These are for you" Kevin mumbled remembering the roses. 

"Thank you!" Mako exclaimed launching herself into his arms. Stunned, it took Kevin a moment before he wrapped his arms about her slim figure and gave her a hug, then summoning up his courage he gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Ready to go?" Kevin asked, wondering how she felt about his kissing her. Hearing her sigh he looked her in the eyes, and caught the fleeting traces of her unspoken disappointment wondering what could have been the cause.  

"Yeah, I guess" Makoto sighed as Kevin grabbed her luggage before he lead her out the door of the terminal, while she followed behind virtually drooling as she admired his lean graceful way of moving. 

_Meanwhile_

The large grey-hound bus was full of students' voices as they shared gossip from all over campus, stories from their past, and plans for their future as they studiously ignored their Professor's desperate attempts to get everyone to pip down so that they could "practice" their song one last time before they arrived. 

Sitting in the very back of the bus a couple was resting peacefully, the petit blonde's head lay comfortably against the strong chest of her raven haired companion  she sighed listening to the steady beating of his heart, while his comforting smell of roses, and cinnamon surrounded her. 

"Mamo-chan?" she inquired wondering if he had fallen asleep 

"Yes Usako" he replied, giving her a light squeeze  

"Did you make the arrangements for our room?" Usagi questioned moving back to look him in the eyes. 

"Yes, Usa it's all taken care of. Why?" Mamoru asked curious; ignoring the increase in volume from the voices around them. 

"Oh I have a little surprise for you" Usagi responded mysteriously as she leaned in to capture his lips, effectively preventing him from asking any more questions. 

Two seats up and on the other side of the aisleSeiya and Melanie were equally oblivious to the chatter, as they were very engrossed in their discussion about the cultural differences between Japan, and America. 

That is until a voice said, "hey everyone looks like the love birds are practicing for their wedding" 

All eyes strained to look at Usagi and Mamoru as they continued their kiss unaware that the entire bus was looking at them. As the kiss went on and on everyone began whistling and cheering, everyone that is except for Seiya and Melanie whom were more than a little jealous. Unnoticed by everyone even himself Seiya had unconsciously placed his larger hand over Melanie's smaller and given it a comforting squeeze, which Melanie equally distracted smiled slightly and squeezed back.  

Finally breaking apart for air Usagi blushed red as she saw everyone looking at them. Mamoru on the other hand was completely unfazed, and only pulled her closer as he stated, 

"Jeesh! Think we could get a little privacy here?" as he bent down to kiss Usagi again. Shortly the bus once again broke out into a series of whistles and cat calls; ending in a succession of thuds as the bus jolted to a stop in front of the hotel  

A communal "Ow!" followed the thud as people untangled themselves from where they had fallen in the middle aisle. 

"Ok, everyone off the bus" stated professor Montaine smiling with pleasure as the group groaned, pained by limbs sore from sitting hurt in protest to their movement . But finally 10mins later with only a couple of people being hit on the head by other people's luggage the bus was left deserted.

Inside the lobby was a different story, as the mass of students congregated in a loud mob, voices raised with excitement as they waited for their room numbers 

"Silence everyone!" the professor roared above the bustle, and as everyone turned to look at him began, "Simon you're in room 219 with Daniel. Angela and Margaret 210, Melanie your in 214, Mamoru 222, Usagi 224, and Seiya your in 220" the Prof. stated as Mamoru asked,

 "What was my number again?" having been so busy admiring Usagi that he hadn't heard the first time.  

"220" the professor said not paying attention, while Melanie on the other hand burned the number 220 into her mind   

"Okay! Go to it!" the professor finished five minutes later looking up from his list to find the lobby empty as the elevator doors closed  '_students these days . They really are getting ruder and ruder_' thought the professor as he picked up his own suitcase and headed to the stairwell. 

Usagi and Mamoru exited the elevator with the rest of the group, walking down the long yellow painted hallway with un-descript blue carpet, 

"I think they need a new interior decorator" Usagi commented looking at the clashing colours in disgust

Mamoru nodded praying that their room was slightly better. 

"Hmm I guess were neighbours" Seiya remarked when they reached the end of the long hallway, Mamoru eyed him suspiciously then nodded, 

"I guess so" before turning his attention back to Usagi whom had pushed open the door to reveal a spacious pale blue room with a large double bed. 

 "oh!" she squealed dragging Mamoru, with his arms loaded with their luggage in after her. Watching as she opened the door that separated their connecting rooms, and disappeared inside. 

Smiling indulgently at the blonde woman Mamoru dumped their suitcases in the closet before saying, 

"Usagi, do you want to go and get something to eat? I think I saw a little Japanese restaurant about a block away" 

Popping her head back into his room Usagi smiled broadly, and said, 

"Sounds good to me!" moving to link her arm through his as he led her out of the room, locking the door behind him.   

_Three hours later  _

Melanie crept up the hall towards room 220, a long black coat hiding the outfit underneath a devious smile played on her lips. '_soon. soon he will be mine'_ she thought arriving at the room just as a maid did  

"Oh thank goodness" Melanie exclaimed spotting the maid, as she turned to face her  

"Can I help you?" the lady asked watching as Melanie entered the room

"No actually I'm fine thanks though I was worried how I was going to get back in here you see my boyfriend has the key and he decided to go to the gift shop" Melanie lied. 

"Oh well I'm glad that I could help out..." replied the confused maid shutting the door behind her. 

Inside Melanie sighed in relief _'time to go to work'_ she thought removing the coat to reveal the outfit beneath, before she stretched casually out on the bed.  

_Down in the lobby_

Usagi and Mamoru were just walking back into the hotel when Usagi caught site of a familiar head standing at the check in counter. _'Mako-Chan?'_ Usagi thought to herself. 

Then releasing Mamoru's hand she walked over to the counter, recognising the familiar female voice Usagi squealed in delight, "Mako-Chan! How are you?"

"Usagi!" Makoto sighed "you weren't supposed to know that I was here" 

"Um Sorry?" Usagi said stepping back

"nah, it's all right" the brunette commented winking at the blonde. 

"It's so good to see you!" the pair suddenly burst out as the blonde hurtled herself into Mako's arms giving her friend a big hug. 

Watching from a distance Mamoru watched Usagi hug the girl then hearing her cry out in Japanese. He figured out who it was and went over to say hello, 

"Hey Makoto-san" he greeted her. "Think I could have my fiancée back for now?" 

Makoto smiled at him and said, "I guess so, I'm pooped and could really use a good sleep. What room are you guys in?" 

" ..." 

"uh. 222, 224" Mamoru responded since Usagi remained silent (for once)

"Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"All right" Usagi said, "see you later" 

"Night" Mako replied walking to the other side of the lobby with a suitcase in each hand. 

"Come on Usako." Mamoru whispered in her ear, as he held her hand in his 

Usagi nodded and allowed herself to be led to the elevator.

Upon arriving at their room, Usagi went over to her suitcase, pulling out an item with a secretive smile as she hide it from Mamoru, quickly dashing into the bathroom to change 

_Meanwhile next door in room 220_

Exhausted Seiya unlocked his door and entered his room which smelled a lot like vanilla, and strawberries. 

"Hmm must be some new type of air freshener" he commented to himself as he entered the bathroom. 

_In room 222_

Usagi emerged from the bathroom, with a long pink bathrobe covering her slender figure which was carefully encased in her "surprise". 

"Mamo-chan?" she questioned moving out into the darkened room "where are you?" 

"Out here" his voice called through the open sliding glass door which allowed the warm night air to flow into the room accompanied by the silvery light of the moon 

"Usako, Come and look at this" Mamoru called turning to look into the room holding out a hand to her. 

Silently Usagi moved forewords out of the darkness into the silvery light which bathed the one she loved. Staring at him, she sighed in contentment. Mamoru had his back against the railing, moonlight casting shadows over his face, her gaze lowered to watch the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest drinking in the site of strong defined muscles as she scanned downwards to his black boxers and long strong legs, thankful for the night's shadows to hide her blush as she meet his gaze. The instant Usagi's cornflower gaze met his, she found herself drowning in the deep sapphire of his eyes as they gazed back at her filled with love. They did not know how long they stood like that, breath coming faster and faster, heart rates increasing. 

Mamoru finally broke the eye-contact to study her, Taking in the site of her long golden hair as it fell about her in waves, porcelain skin, heart shaped face, eyes clear and innocent overwhelmed with love. He watched fascinated as her lips parted and a soft whisper reached his ears while her small white hands undid the ties holding her robe together. He gasped as it fell back to expose her slender frame beneath eyes eagerly drinking in the site of flesh as it was revealed inch by tantalising inch.  

Instinctively he moved foreword, drinking in the sight of Usagi's perfect slender form encased in a baby blue spaghetti strapped night dress that was cut low across her chest to reveal the milky white-ness of her breasts. 

"Usako" he whispered voice hoarse with emotion as he placed his arms about her, kissing her hungrily his tongue running over her lower lip seeking entrance, before slipping inside the sweet warm cavern of her mouth.  Usagi held him tightly one hand running down his back the other moving upwards her fingers intertwining themselves in his silky raven hair. 

Mamoru sighed in pleasure as he broke the kiss his midnight eyes dark with an emotion mirrored in the pair of crystal blue before him. 

Desire evident in her voice Usagi whispered while trailing soft butterfly kisses up his jaw, "I love you Mamo-chan" afore she found herself scooped up into the strong arms of her love . 

Room 220

Seiya rounded the corner entering the main room still oblivious to the figure stretched seductively out on his bed until a voice said, 

"Seiya? What are you doing here?" 

Startled Seiya found himself looking into Melanie's emerald eyes. "I'd ask you the same thing" 

"me. I'm waiting for Darien isn't this** his** room?" 

"Uh … no, he's next-door" 

"DAMN!" Melanie cursed rushing out onto the balcony preparing to climb over the small expanse of flowers separating Seiya and Mamrou's balconies. 

"Melanie? What are you doing?" Seiya demanded watching her attempting to climb over the plants, in a long green night dress  

"What does it look like?" she demanded continuing her climb

Sighing Seiya just shrugged and picked her up in his arms and leaped over the plants, landing safely on the balcony of room 222 where the unwanted pair immediately crept into the shadows, not wanting to alert the room's occupants to their presence. 

_Inside_

Mamoru gently placed Usagi on the bed, and sitting beside her soon found himself lying on his back with the blonde straddling his waist, gasping in shock as she continued her sweet torture.  

Trails of hot fire seared through him as Usagi traced innocent kisses down his jaw line, throat, and almost agonizingly slow down the center of his chest  her tongue forming not so playful hearts as she explored his toned chest before moving upwards to graze the base of his throat, causing his body convulse in pleasure. Smiling she stopped asking sweetly, 

"is Mamo-chan feeling alright?" as she playfully felt his forehead and cheeks. Mamoru nodded straining his head up; as she leaned down to kiss him. Distracting him with her mouth, her fingertips replaced her lips on his chest, as Mamoru gently stroked her cheek and her spine causing Usagi to gasp giving him the leverage he needed to roll her under him. 

"gotcha" he murmured  

_outside  _

"What's happening?" Melanie whispered as Seiya stared on in shock  

"uh Melanie I think we should go. He said watching as Mamoru began to trail kisses down Usagi's throat and lower To the neckline of her night wear  

"Why? What's going on" she demanded. 

"I think they're going to…"Seiya began interrupted by Usagi's moan of pleasure 

"Are they doing what I think their doing?" Melanie questioned 

Then as a garment came hurdling to the floor in front of the door  

Seiya responded "Do you still want me to answer that?" 

_Inside  _

Usagi placed a hand on the top of Mamoru's dark head causing him to pause as she whispered, 

"Did you hear something?"

Resting his chin on her toned stomach he looked up at her,

 "no" he replied after listening intently. 

_'Oh well'_ Usa thought moaning in pleasure as Mamoru continued his administrations. 

_Outside. _

"Shit!" Melanie exclaimed "I don't want to know anymore" 

"Hey. Neither do I" Seiya stated smiling at her. Thinking _'wow .she looks so beautiful'_

Sensing eyes on her Melanie faced him and smiled back seeing admiration for her in his eyes 

"You want to go?" she questioned

"yeah" he said as more cries from with in drifted out to disturb the peacefulness of the night. 

Taking her in his arms Seiya leaped back to his own balcony, and gently placed Melanie down  

"So... I guess that's the end of that" Melanie whispered to herself. 

"huh?" 

"oh she's won" Melanie stated sadly  

"Oh Melanie, I don't think either of us really had a chance" Seiya whispered gathering Melanie into his arms as she began to cry. "shh. Don't cry" he murmured wiping the tears from her cheeks as he tilted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. Then loosing himself in their depths he leaned closer and ever so gently laid a tender kiss on her rose lips 

_next door. _

Mamoru sighed pulling Usagi closer, her head resting in the crook of his arm as she slept golden lashes resting on her pale cheek  as one of her slender arms draped across his chest  smiling  he ran his hand through her golden locks and whispered

"sleep well" before drifting off to sleep himself. 

 Room 220

Melanie stood stunned as she felt his lips press against her own. 

_'oh __Darien__ I think you met your match in kissing' _she thought before pressing back against the lips that had captured her own feeling a warm fire burn within her.  


	18. Chapter eighteen

Once again I'm saying that **this chapter is heated**

**Warnings: a lot of flirting b/w Usagi, Mamoru, and other characters. Some intimate gestures, n innuendos. That's bout all *shrugs* most ppl. know about this stuff already I'm pretty sure. **

**Chapter 18**

Lungs begging for oxygen they broke the kiss. Seiya confused at the emotions rising with in him turned to walk out the sliding glass door where he stood looking up at the bright full moon. 

_'Usagi'_ he thought as a small hand alighted on his shoulder. 

"Seiya?" Melanie question startled him causing him to turn around, confusion etched onto his face

"Please leave!" he stated heading back into the room and towards the door to let her out. 

"Why?" Melanie asked furious that he would kiss her passionately and then just tell her to go as if it meant nothing  

"I need to think" Seiya responded still not meeting her eyes. 

Melanie hung her head in defeat scooping up her coat she wrapped it about her slender frame heading out the door silently knowing the cause of his confusion and as the door shut behind her the name of one person entered her mind and she knew she just had to find a way to talk to her  

_'I'm so confused '_ Seiya thought as mixed emotions swirled inside him  he knew he loved Usagi and holding onto that love he fell on the bed still wondering exactly what he felt about/for Melanie .

_On the other side of the hotel_

A light knock on the door brought Makoto out of her daze, 

"I guess I'll just have to make the 1st move" she whispered to herself as she opened the door not really seeing the person that stood before her. 

"Hi Mako-chan" a warm familiar voice said sending shivers down her spine

_'I must be dreaming'_ she thought to herself as she lost herself in a pair of deep emerald eyes

"Kevin" she breathed "I thought you went home" 

"I was" he began placing his fingers over her lips to stop her spluttering "but I came back there is something that I needed to talk to you about" 

At a loss for words Makoto just stared at him a question forming in the depth of her startled eyes as Kevin stepped inside, taking Makoto's hand in his as he lead her over to the bed, motioning for her to sit down beside him. 

 "I think we need to talk about us. That is if you don't mine" he trailed off, stared anxiously into her clear green orbs, smiling slightly at her nod of affirmation before giving in to the little voice in his head, leaning in to kiss her deeply on her perfect rose coloured lips. 

Makoto's eyes opened wide in shock as she felt his warm soft lips press against her own  too startled to move she remained motionless, her heart beating faster and faster as it pounded in her chest. _Oh my god he's kissing me! She cheered to herself.  _

Kevin felt his heart slump in his chest at her lack of response to his tentative advance. _Maybe_ _I was wrong, and she only likes me as a friend he thought moving to pull away slowly withdrawing his arms from where they were resting at the small of her back even as he made to disconnect their lips.  _

'_NO! Don't leave me!!' Marko panicked to herself feeling his arms slowly withdraw. Desperate, she moved quickly snaking her hands up his back and twining her fingers in his hair forcing him to move closer as she responded to his kiss, nearly bursting with happiness as his arms returned drawing her even closer and wrapping her in a feeling of warmth and safety  _

Sadly the annoying need for air forced them to break apart, smiles firmly in place as they gasped for air 

"So, does this mean you like me?" Makoto asked 

"I might" Kevin replied grinning playfully his eyes sparkling with love

Whacking his arm she responded "humph! Well if you don't I'm going to have to beat you up" 

"Oh really?" he said with a wink whispering "luv ya Mako-chan" as he once again captured her now pouting lips pouring his love for her into the kiss. 

The moment dragged on, the pair falling back on the bed, as they broke the kiss. Makoto wriggling around until she was laying comfortably with her head resting in the crook of Kevin's arm feeling completely safe and contented knowing that he most likely loved her, and that she loved him back.   

_The next morning Usagi and Mamoru's room _

The raven haired man slowly opened his prussian blue orbs to the world. He smiled remembering the events of the night before as he ran his hands through the long mass of silvery gold hair that cascaded over his chest like a waterfall  

"Mamo-chan?" a sweet voice whispered as a perfectly proportioned heart shaped face rose up to reveal two baby-blue formally innocent orbs full of love. 

"Good morning Usako, sleep well?" the man asked smiling down at her  

Usagi laughed, happy to be there with, giggling quietly as a devilish thought entered her mind. Still smirking to herself she began tracing little hearts on his chest with his tongue, remembering the affect this action had gotten out of her love the night before.   

"Usako" he moaned as she playfully sucked his nipple before moving lower outlining his well defined muscles using both her finger tips and tongue, enjoying the way he seemed to melt under her touch. 

Moving back up she made her way up his chest tracing his collar bones with her tongue as her hair flowed around her brushing his already over sensitized skin 

"Usako...please" Mamoru began bringing Usagi's attention back up to his face as she looked into his midnight orbs she saw that they were filled with love and desire . Her pulse quickened in response and leaning down she captured his lips in a deep passionate kiss. Running her tongue over his bottom lip he opened his mouth as she slipped her tongue in, sighing as she explored his warm moist tasting his tongue with her own as she dueled with him before drawing it back into her own mouth, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth as it had the night before. His hands slowly running up and down her spine caused her to tremble with pleasure as her breathing became increasingly shallow. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP went the alarm clock startling the couple and completely destroying the mood.    

"Confounded machine" Mamoru cursed rolling over to turn off the evil device. 

"I hate Alarm clocks!" the blonde grumbled watching the sunlight reflect lazily off her fiancée's golden skin.

"Well  ..." Mamoru said looking at the beauty beside him, his train of thought momentarily broken.  

"Well what?" she questioned innocently rolling off the bed, and walking into the bathroom to take a shower. 

"Hey! where are you going?" Mamoru asked a sexy smile playing over his face. As he followed her  

"oh, nowhere" she responded poking her head out the bathroom door 

Pouting Mamoru pleaded "can I come too?" 

In response Usagi smiled holding a hand out to him. he covered the distance between them in three long strides intertwining his fingers with hers as she led him into the bathroom, pushing aside the shower curtain before stepping into the warm jet of water  

"No funny business" Usagi warned him as she began to wet down her hair  

"Can't I help?"

"Only if you promise to be good" she stated pointing at the bottle of shampoo 

Mamoru sighed squirting some of the vanilla scented product into his hands he started at her scalp rubbing the shampoo into her long tresses smoothening out tangles as he went. 

Usagi sighed_. 'It feels so nice having someone wash your hair for you.'_ She thought to herself twisting to grab hold of the shampoo bottle before squeezing some out into her hands reaching up to massage it into his silky raven locks  

"there, now rinse" Mamoru's voice came through the steam of the shower. 

Usagi complied stepping into the stream of the jet, smiling happily when Mamoru moved nearer combing his hands through her hair careful to rinse out all the shampoo suds  

"Done" he whispered after a time planting a light kiss on the tip of her nose sparking a smile to bloom across her face  

"Your turn now" she stated swapping places with him .her hands running through his short raven locks as she rinsed out all the suds .that finished she began to trail kisses down his spine .. 

"Hey! Stop that!" Mamoru exclaimed coming to his senses  

"Are you sure?" Usagi replied. 

"Usa" Mamoru warned grabbing the conditioner  

"Oh Mamo-chan you're no fun!" she pouted as his hands worked the conditioner into her sopping hair  

"No fun?" he stated removing his hands from her hair. He placed them on her shoulders pushing her against the bathroom wall he questioned

"Is this better?" leaning in to kiss her throat working his way down to her collar bones, not allowing himself to go any lower  knowing that if he did  he would loose control  

"Mamo-chan" she pleaded as his hands whispered over her sides, and down her back. 

"No Usako not now we have somewhere to be." 

Usagi sighed in resignation "fine. Then let me rinse my hair" 

Mamoru smirked, working conditioner into his hair as she rinsed it out of hers all the while a cute little pout plastered on her face  

"Later Usako I promise" he reassured turning off the water before stepping of the shower after her. 

Ignoring him Usagi dried off quickly running into the bedroom and getting changed. Fortunately she finished just as a knock sounded on the door  

"I'll get it" she said motioning for Mamoru to take the rest of his clothes into the bathroom 

Walking to the door she opened it revealing Melanie dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans, and a red sweater  

"Hi Melanie. What do you want?" Usagi wondered suspiciously

"Uh …Usagi could I talk to you in private?" Melanie asked. Looking shame-facedly at the ground

Curious as to what Melanie wanted Usagi agreed. "Okay. Come in"

"Thanks"

 Once inside Usagi settled herself on the bed and motioned for Melanie to take the chair

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath Melanie began "Usagi... I wanted to say I'm sorry for trying to break you and Darien up  I realize that he doesn't love me  and I promise to never try and  break you up again., but I was wondering… do you think you could help me with something?" 

"Help you??" Usagi wondered  

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Melanie beseeched  

"I forgive you, after all my Mamoru is one stud muffin" 

"You got that right." Melanie agreed eyeing Mamoru as he emerged from the bathroom  

"Hey. Cut that out!" Usagi stated noticing Melanie's roving gaze. 

Japanese

"What's she doing here?" Mamoru demanded eyes blazing  

"Now, now Mamo-chan she came to say sorry. " Usagi chided

Mamoru raised his eyebrows questioningly. "And what did you say"

"Oh Mamo-chan... I forgave her. You know I hate to hold grudges, besides she needs my help." 

"Okay I guess I'll forgive her too " 

Back to English 

Melanie watched the couple through-out the exchange and was startled when Darien turned to her and said, 

"I forgive you to, Melanie " 

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah. Now I'm going to order room service want anything to eat?" 

"Uh no thanks "Melanie replied watching as he went to the phone  

Turning back to Melanie Usagi asked, "So what did you want my help with?" 

Looking at Usagi Melanie said, "Seiya." 

Usagi looked at her a blank expression on her face. "Huh? How can I help with him?" 

"I know he loves you and I think he likes me so I was wondering if you could help me get him"

"O!" Usagi squealed. 

"Thanks" Melanie stated taking the blondes outbursts as a yes. "I better go the competition is in 30mins."

"Okay, see you there" Usagi said, happy that she no-longer had to worry about Melanie going after Mamoru.  

Moments later Usagi opened the door to let her out revealing the room service cart which she delightedly allowed inside/   

_On the road  _

"Are you sure we turn left here?" the man asked 

"Yeah I can read a signs you know" the blue haired girl exclaimed. 

"Okay... if you say so" he teased turning into the Auditorium parking lot.

"Men" she grumbled"can't even find they're way around a parking lot" 

"Hey! I heard that" Greg stated  

"Really?" Ami replied "then you know just how hopeless you'd be without me" 

Greg rolled his eyes parking the car teasingly remarking, "yups, I wouldn't even know how to get out of bed in the morning"

Ami just laughed, whacking him lightly on the arm. 

_Other side of the hotel  _

A phone rang disturbing the peaceful quite of the room  

"Hello" a sleepy voice answered.  
"Who are you what did you do with Makoto?" the voice on the other end of the line demanded 

"Uh." He replied not sure what to say

"Where's Mako? I need to talk to her." 

"Uh." Kevin began looking at the sleeping beauty in his arms "Mako, phone" he whispered reluctant to wake her. 

"Hmmm?" Makoto questioned gazing up into deep green pools. 

"It's Usagi" Kevin mouthed startled when Makoto shrugged her shoulders and placed the phone back on the cradle as she pulled him in for a good morning kiss.   

_Usa__ and mamo's room_

"They hung up!" Usagi exclaimed worried about her friend. 

"What?" 

"Some guy answered the phone in Mako's room and then hung up" Usagi stated panic rising in her voice  

"Oh  ...Lets go pay them a visit" Mamoru stated leading his angel out the door. 

The couple rushed out the door, down the hall and hopped into the elevator down to the lobby. Usagi's anxiety over her friend's safety growing as they hopped into another elevator. 

"Do you think she's ok?" Usagi asked 

Mamoru squeezed her shoulders in response, "she is very strong you know Usa"

Usagi nodded as she stepped out of the elevator pulling Mamoru down the hall after her.

"Whoa! Usagi, Slow down!!" Mamoru exclaimed nearly tripping over his own feet as she stopped abruptly in front of the hotel room door where she promptly decided to knock. 

_Inside  _

Someone pounded on the door causing the couple to groan in annoyance. 

"Should we answer?" Kevin asked  

"Nah it's probably just Usagi..." Makoto stated laying her head on his chest as he ran his hand through her hair. 

_Outside _

"Oh no! She's not answering!!" Usagi exclaimed, panic setting in. 

"Maybe she went out" Mamoru reasoned trying to calm his love! 

"I have to know for sure." Usagi replied eyeing the fire escape "hey Mamo-chan this place had those outside ladder escapes right?" 

"uh. I think so" he replied not understanding her plan  

"GOOD!" she squealed tugging him out the door and onto the platform where she proceeded to climb the railing  

"Usako what are you doing?" Mamoru asked anxious for her safety as she climbed onto the balcony of Mako's room. 

"Come on!" she urged ducking behind a plant  


	19. chapter nineteen

**HUGE thanks to everyone that reviewed I love you all ^_^  n I wanted to let you know that your kind words and enthusiasm are wonderful encouragement not only for me to continue writing, but they really pick me up when I'm having a bad day **

**Chapter 19**

_Outside _

"Oh no! She's not answering!!" Usagi exclaimed, panic setting in. 

"Maybe she went out" Mamoru reasoned trying to calm his love! 

"I have to know for sure." Usagi replied eyeing the fire escape "hey Mamo-chan this place had those outside ladder escapes right?" 

"Uh. I think so" he replied not understanding her plan  

"GOOD!" she squealed tugging him out the door and onto the platform where she proceeded to climb the railing  

"Usako what are you doing?" Mamoru asked anxious for her safety as she climbed onto the balcony of Mako's room. 

"Come on!" she urged ducking behind a plant  

_ 'How do I get into these things?' _Mamoru thought to himself sighing as he followed her. 

_On the balcony. _

The pair squatted in the shadows trying to peak through the slit in the middle of the curtains  

"Can you see anything??" Usagi asked  

Mamoru shook his head in response, "nope." 

"Drat!" then as a mysterious smile played on her face Usagi tried the sliding door  

While Mamoru stared on in shock 

 It moved  

_Inside the room  _

"Did you hear something?" Kevin asked pulling away from the vision on the bed to look out the window 

"Hmmm?" Makoto asked snuggling closer to his warmth "nothing." She responded after listening for a moment  

_Outside._

"Did you hear that?" Usagi whispered. 

"Yeah it sounded like Kevin" 

"Well I'm going to find out." She responded standing up she threw the curtain aside. 

 "Usagi!!!" a voice raged from the bed as Makoto stood wrapping the blanket about her, not really wanting Mamoru whom she was certain was near-by to see her in her green night-dress, before exclaiming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!" 

Usagi gulped as she cowered before Makoto's anger. 

"I just came to make sure you were okay" she squeaked out, hurtling herself into Mamoru's arms.  

"Usagi I am able to take care of myself you know."

"But Mako." Usagi began "some guy answered the phone and I didn't know if you were okay... "

"I'm fine"

"So angel still can't recognize my voice?" The figure from the bed groaned  

"Kevin." Usagi growled "what are you doing here?" 

Mamoru remained silent feeling a headache coming on. _'I can't believe it!' he thought to himself 'dragged_ all the way over here. Just to find my room mate was spending the night with Makoto '__

"Uh Makoto and I had some things to sort out" Kevin said a bright red blush creeping up his cheeks  

"AND THEN WHAT!!! YOU JUST DECIDED TO SPEND THE NIGHT!?" Usagi exploded. As she spotted his clothes discarded in a heap by the bed. 

"Usagi calm down!" Mamoru soothed  

"How can you expect me to calm down? One of my best friends just slept with your room-mate"

"So you slept with me!" Mamoru whispered  

Usagi flushed red. "Yeah. But we're engaged" she replied her eyes softening 

"Usagi, we didn't sleep together" Kevin cut in walking over to Makoto in his boxers. "Well, not in the way you are thinking"

"You guys are going to be late for your rehearsal" Makoto pointed out, after glancing at the clock on the bedside table. 

Usagi looked back to her friend as she continued to hold the blanket to her body, the light hitting something on the third finger of her left hand. Usagi's eyes widened  

"Mako-chan what's that on your finger?" Usagi demanded about ready to pounce on her friend  

Playing dumb Mako asked "you mean this?" lifting her hand to show off a gold ring set with an emerald  

Usagi's jaw hit the floor .as she gawked open mouthed in astonishment... 

"See. We match no, even if Kev. and I aren't going to be married for quite some time." Mako stated 

"Congratulations." Mamoru bade them, quickly scooping the still startled Usagi into his arms as he headed towards the door. 

"See you guys later" he called 

"Bye" the couple replied, once again alone in the room. 

_Lobby_

"Good, you two are finally here" Professor Montaine stated looking at his leads.

"Sorry we had some urgent business  ..." Usagi explained 

"Kids these days unable to keep commitments, because something else always happens" the Prof. grumbled as Usagi and Mamoru took their places within the choir. 

"okay let's begin." Montaine said giving the choir their notes for the warm ups. 

_30mins later  _

"We will have a 10min break and then we will continue" Professor Montaine announced to the delight of his students. 

"Usagi" Melanie whispered to her "Did you come up with a plan?" she asked

The wheels in Usagi's head began to turn in earnest pausing when she remembered what Minako had done a few years back to hook up Rei and Chad. 

"Yeah, I have an idea" Usagi responded pulling some paper and a pen out of her purse she quickly jotted down a note  before walking towards Mamoru whom had just returned from getting a drink of water  

"Mamo-chan could you do me a huge favour?" Usagi asked him. 

"What is it?" he responded warily taking in the slightly scheming glint in his fiancées eyes.

"Well I need you to let me go out with Seiya tonight and I wanted to make sure that you'd wait outside this restaurant with Melanie until I left."

"What are you planning?" he asked now curious as to just what she had in mind a mysterious smile was his only reply as she kissed him on the cheek and said, "so.. Is that a yes?" 

"Yeah, I guess" Mamoru grudgingly replied 

 "Arigatou Mamo-chan" Usagi called practically skipping across the room to talk to Seiya 

"Hi Seiya" she greeted him a huge smile on her face. While she thought _'I hope this works'_

"Hi Usagi something I can do for you?"

"Actually there is" 

"yes..." 

Usagi glanced down at the floor and then back up at him from under her long golden eyelashes two large baby blue pools beseeching him as she requested, "come to dinner with me tonight" in her sweetest voice 

Stunned Seiya stared at her unbelieving what she had just said, 

"Pardon me" 

Usagi repeated her previous words using all her feminine gifts to bend him to her will, "come to dinner with me tonight" this time her eyes practically threatening to over flow with tears, if he denied her.. 

"Of course I will" he agreed causing a huge smile to bloom over Usagi's face, and all signs of tears to disappear from her eyes. 

"Oh thank you so much!" she squealed giving him a hug before running off. Leaving Seiya thinking,

_'I wonder what that was abou_t' as he watched her and Mamoru share a kiss, before his eyes skimmed over to Melanie who stood behind them, and a little to their left.  When Seiya's eyes met Melanie's he felt his heart to do a little leap, just a mere blip in comparison to the one it did when Usagi had come to talk to him  

But still it was something.    

**Okays****… two more chapters then the Epilogue n this is all done once again!**

**If you like it, Please read my other fics. My writing has deff. Improved since this story n yea.. I hope you enjoy my work **

**~Susan (aka sugargurl) **

**P.S. I'm going to be changing my pen-name soon, as I don't like the whole number deal of ff.net so yea! I'll let u know when that happens. **


	20. Chapter twenty

Pen name change: I used to be Sugargurl1 and now most obviously I'm Galene! So yea! Same person! Diff. name

**Chapter 20**

_Later that evening, _

A knocking sounded on the door to Usagi's hotel room, and she opened it to reveal Seiya leaning against the wall in a black tuxedo. 

"Hi Seiya!" she exclaimed, pasting on a smile, "I'm almost ready" 

He nodded waiting patiently while she grabbed her purse, his eyes taking in her short spaghetti strapped baby pink dress, which revealed her long slender arms and legs.  

Quickly Usagi slipped on her shoes silently shuddering under Seiya's devouring gaze. 

_'I wish he wouldn't do that, its creepy_' she thought as she slipped on her shoes and long black coat. 

"Ready to go?" he asked her. 

"Guess so" Usagi replied taking the arm he offered. 

_Next door _

Mamoru and Melanie were waiting, uneasy about the whole scheme yet knowing it was their best shot at getting Seiya to fall for Melanie and leave Usagi alone. 

A knock sounded on the door, 

"This is it" Melanie commented as the pair sprung into action, quickly gathering their coats before heading down to the lobby to call a taxi. 

_Inside the restaurant _

 Seiya requested a table for two, completely oblivious to Usagi's anxious glances out the window to ensure that Mamoru and Melanie had indeed followed them. _Come on Mamo-chan you have to be there she pleaded silently, only turning away at Seiya's light tap on her arm, as the waiter stated,_

"Right this way"

_Outside _

Mamoru and Melanie waited patiently in uneasy silence. Mamoru not entirely sure that this was not just another of her scheme's to get him alone, and therefore grateful that she had not tried anything. 

Melanie on the other hand, had her gaze transfixed upon the door of the restaurant, watching for the one person which would let them know if the plan had worked or not. 

_Inside  _

Usagi didn't even bother opening her menu much to Seiya's surprise seeing as he knew of her fondness for food, 

"Aren't you going to have anything?" he asked her as she daintily sipped some water out of her glass. 

"No, I'm not" Usagi answered carefully putting the glass down as she steeled herself for what she knew she had to do  

"Seiya I won't lie to you." She began as Seiya stared at her open mouthed with shock "as much fun as I had with you that day at the party, I have to tell you this once and for all I'm not interested in a relationship with you" 

"I see" Seiya stated his heart falling, "then why'd you ask me out?" 

"I asked you here because well there is a girl out there whom is interested in you and she wanted me to tell you how I feel so that you would hopefully forget about me." 

"Is that what you really want?" 

"Yes Seiya, I'm in love with Mamoru I've loved him ever since I was 14 even if acted like a total ass. There was just something about him that drew me to him, and when I found out he actually loved me" Usagi trailed off drifting into memory

"It was the happiest day of your life" Seiya whispered sighing as he gazed at the blonde beauty as he made to leave. 

 "Wait" Usagi requested, "You're a wonderful person and I think you should wait here for another couple minutes" 

"Why?" he questioned as he watched her stand to go 

"Because, someone who loves you is coming." Usagi replied walking away from the table, and a heavy hearted Seiya  

_Outside  _

"Here she comes" Melanie commented getting out of the Taxi. 

"Melanie!" Usagi greeted her "he's still in there. I just hope everything works out for you two" 

"I hope so too" Melanie responded as she headed towards the restaurant  

"See you tomorrow at the concert" Mamoru called thankful that she really had given up on him. 

"Bye, thanks for your help" said Melanie as she opened the restaurant door  

"So, do you think it's going to work?" Mamoru asked his blonde haired goddess

"I hope so even if they did try and break us up. They too deserve some happiness" 

"Usako you never could hold a grudge" he teased pulling her into his embrace 

"I guess I can't." Usagi admitted. "After all if I could then I wouldn't be sitting with you right now" she finished snuggling closer for comfort as the taxi drove down the street to a different restaurant. 

_Inside the 1st restaurant  _

"Seiya?" the raven haired girl questioned tentatively, "mind if I sit down?" 

He looked up and met her clear emerald gaze, "I guess not" he responded dejectedly. 

"Oh Seiya it's like that night on the balcony we never really had a chance with them" Melanie stated "besides... I no longer want a chance with that Darien Chiba" 

Seiya stared at her in disbelief as her small hand slide across the table to grasp his larger one. Melanie took a deep breathe when he looked deep into her eyes reading the emotions hidden there as she faltered, 

"Seiya I, I only want" and her voice dropping to a whisper "you"

His breath rushed out in a wave making him aware that he had been holding it  

"Really?" he questioned his voice laced with doubt and disbelief. 

"Yes" she replied "that is if you'll have me." 

His eyes locked with hers as he nodded his head slightly then moving closer he captured her lips with his own finally admitting his true feelings for the emerald eyed beauty before him  

_Later that night  _

"So Mamoru can we have the wedding in June?" Usagi asked as she leaned against him.

Mamoru wrapped his arms tighter about his love sighing in content as he responded, "I guess so" 

"Really? In Tokyo?" 

Mamoru grinned. "Hush." He whispered into her ear pulling her closer 

"at Rei's temple  with all our friends "

"yes Usako whatever you want."

Usagi grinned in response. 

"look" he stated pointing up at the sky, for there before them rose the round silver glowing disk of the full moon  

"Beautiful" Usagi murmured leaning in closer to her Mamo-chan, slowly drifting away in the blanket of comfort and security that was their love. 

 "Usako" Mamoru began, turning her so that he could look deep into her twin pools of baby blue. Silently knowing what he wanted she gently released the clasp on their locket allowing the pretty tune to float out over the warm night breeze, as he continued "dance with me?"

She didn't speak, there was no need to. Instead Usagi leaned her head against the warm broad expanse of his chest, as they twirled in lazy circles beneath the moons watchful gaze.  

"I love you" she whispered her breath warm upon his ear. 

"I know" he answered, before his lips descended upon hers, as he told her how much he loved her in a single soul searching kiss. 

**The End**


	21. Epilouge

EPILOUGE:

The pale pink cherry blossoms floated gently on the breeze as they were blown down from the branches to fall delicately upon the ground outside the old style temple.  The temple was unusually empty in its outward appearance with no sign of the faithful grounds keeper, Chad, or the old priest's grand-daughter. Both of whom were normally about sweeping the erring blossoms from the white stone paths, which lead to the entrance of the ancient building.

Inside however was an entirely different matter: all the rice paper doors were open, to allow for the maximum amount of space, and light, for those who had been invited. The entire interior had been decorated with bouquets, and garlands of delicate red roses mixed with baby's breath filling the peaceful interior with their sweet smell. 

The guests sat patiently upon pale rose cushions, dressed up in their finery to look their best for the happy occasion, for today the dream of one lifespan was being completed in another, although very few present knew that. 

To the right of the make shift alter, stood the groom with his men. All dressed in form fitting black tuxedo's, and white shirts, the groom fidgeted nervously as he looked out over the crowd, 

"what if she doesn't show?" he worried as he silently paced back; he had learned the hard way just how important she really was to him. 

And then the music started, and the bridesmaids walked up the aisle, each one like shining like a gemstone in the sunlight, happy, and glowing in their kimonos of red, blue, yellow, and green. The music continued and still there was no sign of the bride. 

Mamoru felt his throat go dry, as he looked out over the crowd,

'where was she?' he wondered anxiety building in the pit of his stomach, as his eyes stared at the entrance as if willing her to materialize. 

He needn't have worried, for she soon appeared her silvery-golden tresses falling down her back, with only the front braided across her forehead with baby's breath, and rose buds for decoration. Her kimono a plain white, with a faint pattern of flowers in shimmering silver embroidery hugged her slender figure and upon her feet lay delicate white silk sandals.

 Usagi Tuskanio made her way up the center isle, hand resting lightly upon her father's arm as she stunned the guests with her unearthly beauty. Finally she took the last step, reaching her intended where he stood near the alter, a loving smile reserved only for him spreading across her nearly heart shaped face, as he took her hand in his. 

The remainder of the ceremony went by in a blur, the words of the priest barely heard as the soul mates gazed into each others familiar blue eyes. They had been married for over a century in their hearts, and this ceremony was only a confirmation of that bond, something more significant to those around them, than to themselves as they knew that no matter the circumstances they would always be together.  

As they spoke each promise of undying devotion for one another they smiled slightly as they had already proved that their love was unending, and forever, just like circular band of the wedding ring their love had no real beginning, and no end; it just was. 

As he slipped the white gold and diamond ring over her finger he smiled, she was his, and as she placed the simpler white gold band on his finger, she told the world that he was hers.

The stood silently as the priest finished off the ceremony, eyes never leaving the other's face, until they closed when they sealed their promise with a kiss.

Through their kiss they re-lived every other kiss they'd ever shared, pouring out the emotions that had complied over the centuries from their first kiss in the moon kingdom, the love that refused to allow one to survive with out the other at the moon kingdom's fall, the joy at meeting again, and then the promise that nothing not even the parting of death could keep them apart. This kiss if they had thought to analyze it, was the deepest that they had ever kissed as they bared the full depths of their souls to one another promising silently, with fire in their veins that, no matter where one went, the other would always follow. Even beyond this life, when the body slumbers and the soul is light and free to travel where it wills. 

They would be together now, and always till the end of time. 

Review?

 Truly the end, but you can always check out some of my other SM fics. 

C you all around, and thanks so much for reading 

~Galene


End file.
